My Dark Secret
by StillDreaming85
Summary: WARNING: This story contains rape. I use to be WeirdAboutDreams. I lay on the beach naked and trembling. I was too scared to move, too scared to cry. I didn't know if he had gone. I wasn't sure if it had really happened to me or was I just dreaming? Any minute now Edward would shake me and tell me to wake up. It was all just a dream. I waited for him to wake me, only he never did.
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

** A/N: **A huge thank you to **Not A Ghost3** for being being a great Beta and working with me on this chapter.

Twilight belongs to, and always will belong to** Stephanie Meyer! **(Thank you for letting us work with your characters.)

******Warning :This story is about rape, also this chapter contains flashback images of rape.**

This is a revamped chapter of my old story My Dark Secret. Which I plan to work on and complete. My old username was WeirdAboutDreams I hope old fans are able to find me as I no longer have access to that account. Sorry it's been so long! Very excited to be writing again. Reviews most welcome.

I have been asked where my story falls into place in the Twilight world. It basically falls into place in new moon. Renee died and that's why Bella moved to Forks. All the stuff that happened in Twilight happened. Then Charlie died. Four months have past and we are going on from there. Obviously Jasper didn't try and kill Bella and pretty much none of the other stuff is going to happen, though I have kept a few things going.******  
**

**ADDED 14th DEC 2013** - I'm currently going through chapters and tweeking them. Will be doing this as quickly as possible. There is a few things I am not happy with and something that I forgot to add to the story. Will be doing this as quick as possible so I can get back to updating. Will keep you posted!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Betrayal**

I lay on the beach naked and trembling. I was too scared to move, too scared to cry. I didn't know if he had gone. I wasn't sure if this had really happened to me or if I had just been dreaming. Any minute now Edward would shake me and tell me to wake up. It was all just a dream. I waited for him to wake me, only he never did. I sobbed as I rolled round onto my knees, pain shooting through my body with every move. Why had this happened? Why did he do it? This wasn't how things were meant to be. Jake had been my best friend. He was all I had since Charlie had died and now I didn't even have him. Damn him! I picked up a rock and threw it as a scream of pain shot through me. How could I go home to Edward and keep this from him?

I fumbled around in the dark looking for my clothes, my hands getting dirty on the wet sand. I found my jeans and started to pull them on. Had I done something to cause this? Was this my fault? I loved Jake, or I had loved Jake, I wasn't sure which was which now, but I had always been honest with him. He knew I loved Edward and that I loved him as a brother. He had always wanted more. I guess he wasn't willing to take no for an answer.

After several more minutes of searching, I found my hoodie, but I couldn't find my T-shirt or underwear. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out to see Edward's name on the screen. I had to get home before he came looking for me. I couldn't let him find me like this and I didn't want him coming here. When his call finished ringing I used the light on my phone to look around. I managed to find my T-shirt and slipped it on, with my hoodie on top. Then I found my trainers a few feet apart. I slipped them on and held a sob back. I would not crumble. I had to leave here.

As I made my way off the beach, my mind frantically tried to make sense of what happened. Jake had been avoiding me for the past month. I was struggling to cope without him. Charlie had died four months ago from a heart attack while he was on the job. I was struggling to deal with his passing, especially since Renée had just passed the year before in a car crash. Jake was like my only anchor to my past, to my family. We have grown up together. I had thought he would have always been there. I needed him to be there for me, always. I had come over tonight to confront him. Edward had been against me coming, his family had issues against the tribe, but I wasn't sure what those were. Nor did I care. Instead of going to the library as I had planned to do tonight, I had taken the turn and headed for the reservation.

When I found Jake outside his house, he was with new friends, ones I had never met. He didn't look pleased to see me. He told me to leave, but I refused. I begged him to come walk with me. I needed to talk to him alone, but he was for none of it. Then I cried, and something inside him weakened, and he agreed. His friends didn't look happy. They glared at us as we left in the direction of the beach. When we got to the beach Jacob had gotten angry, he didn't want to hear what I had to say. He said he was sick of me playing mind games... He'd been too strong for me to fight him off. It was like he didn't even feel my punches, they'd hurt me more than him...

I crumpled to the ground as I took the first step from the beach into the forest. I screamed at the air before the sobs broke free as I beat the ground. No! No! No! This wasn't happening, this wasn't right. I wanted to wake up now! I hit the ground harder trying to force myself awake, but it wouldn't work.

My phone started to buzz again in my pocket. I had to get a hold of myself. I had to get home before Edward did something stupid. I let it ring out as I tried to gain control of my breathing. I wasn't sure how long I sat there trying to calm myself, but when I felt strong enough I pulled the phone out my pocket. 33 Missed Calls. I dialed Edward's number and held my breath.

"Bella?" He asked as he answered the phone. "Where are you?" I wasn't sure if I were capable of speaking to him without losing my control. I attempted to speak then stopped several times.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, alarmed.

"I'm here." I whispered, biting my lip to stop a cry.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I was far from fine, but I couldn't tell him.

"Tell me where you are I'll come and get you." I could still hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm on the Reservation..." He didn't answer. "My truck won't start..." That was a lie, but I wasn't about to go and get it. I couldn't go back there, not with him there or them. Did they know what he had done? Did they know he had planned to? "Can you come and get me?" I whined. I wanted to be with him, to feel safe.

"I..I.." Edward struggled to answer. "Why can't Jacob bring you over?" The name stung on my ears.

"He can't..." A sob escaped.

"What happened? What's he done?" he snapped.

"Nothing." Another sob.

"Bella, please..."

"We... He..." What do I say? What could I say? "...He asked me not come over anymore." That part, at least, wasn't a lie. It was one of the first things he told me.

"I can't come into the reservation..." he muttered annoyed.

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain later, there was a deal made between our kind and theirs." I didn't know what he meant, nor did I care. I just wanted to leave. "Can you walk to the road outside the reservation? I can meet you there." I nodded. I guess I would have too. "Bella? Can you?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"I'm on my way." he said before ending the call.

I slid the phone back into my pocket. My body was trembling. I wasn't sure if it was the cold or I was just scared.

I tried to clean myself up as best I could, wiping the dirt off my hands with the T-shirt below my Hoodie. I tied my hair up again and wiped the tears away with my sleeve. You can do this, I told myself. You just need to hold it together till you're alone. I started through the forest towards the road, counting each step for a distraction. 1..2..3..4...

736...737...738... When I looked up to see a glimpse of the road, that's when fear hit me. I can't do this. I can't hold it together. He's gonna know. He'll blame... Or... Or he'll hurt Jacob, and I can't let him do that either. The mere thought of him brought the images back.

* * *

_I sat with tears in my eyes as I looked over at Jacob. "Jake... Please Jake... Please don't do this to me. I need you." I whimpered as I reached out to him, he snapped hand away._

_"Need me?" he snapped. "You can't have us both Bella! You can't keep leading me on."_

_"Jake, I have always been straight with you. I told you I didn't feel that way for you."_

_He glared at me. "Never lead me on?" A growl erupted in his throat, it sounded like a wild animal. "What about the way you look at me? How we would hold hands? How about the way we cuddle for hours on end? You can't tell me that means nothing to you that it isn't leading me on?"_

_"Jake...don't!" I sobbed._

_Before I knew what was happening he was pushing me back against the ground, his lips were on mine, forceful and needy._

_"Jake... Stop!" I shouted at him as I tried to push him off with all my strength._

_He didn't budge, it was like he couldn't feel me push. Growls rang in his throat as his lips worked their way from my mouth and down my neck. His hands cupped my breasts. I screamed and screamed for him to stop, for someone to help._

* * *

My legs feel weak, and I clung to a nearby tree truck just to keep myself up. I started crying again, I couldn't hold it back. I felt so dirty and everything hurt. I had tried not to think about it, but it was no use, it was all I could think of. He had raped me, he stole my virginity. My first time was supposed to be special, it was supposed to be with Edward. Would he want me now? Someone's seconds. I cried even harder. Everything was wrong. Why did I come here? I made him do to this to me.

My phone started to buzz again. I ignored it, and it rang out. Seconds later it rang again. I cried, I knew it would be Edward. How could I explain the state I was in? Maybe I should just leave Forks, run away. No one would find out what happened.

"Bella?" I heard Edward roar. He was close, he could hear me.

My phone rang again, I slipped it out my pocket and answered. "Hello."

"Are you crying? Where are you?"

"I'm fine." I whispered. "I'm coming." I hung up and started walking towards the road, staggering under my weak legs. I was almost at a crawl by the time I reached the road.

I looked up to see Edward twenty feet in front of me. I cried again, I felt so relieved. Jasper was with him, he was holding on to Edward's arm, saying something into his ear. Edward didn't appear to be listening. He shoved Jasper off him and then he was here with me lifting me up into his arms. He ran us back to Jasper's side, staring down at me, alarmed.

"What happened?" he asked as he made his way to the car, his eyes looking over every inch of me.

I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes, trying to keep it together.

"I fell," was all I managed to say before I started crying again.

He slid us into the back seat as Jasper slid into the front and started to drive home. I didn't need to look at him to know that he was staring at me, I could feel his gaze upon me. I closed my eyes, too frightened to look at him. He knew I was hiding something. I wasn't a good liar.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, my new home. Edward went to lift me, but I protested, insisting I go in on my own. I just wanted to be alone.

I climbed out of the car and made my way to the house, keeping my eyes lowered. I didn't want to have to speak to anyone. When I slid in the front door, I heard the noise of everyone, coming from the living room. I headed straight for the stairs, I heard Alice call my name, but I ignored her and headed to my room. I could sense Edward lingering behind me and as much as I needed him, I needed him to leave me alone more. I grabbed a long sleeved pajama set and headed for the shower. Edward was standing in front as I turned round, blocking my path. His face was sketched with pain. I started to go around him, I couldn't do this right now, but he stuck his arm out to touch me. I jumped back as images of what happened flashed to my mind..

"Bella, speak to me please." he moaned. I started crying then, and he sighed, letting me slide past.

I hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes shoving them in the sink. I opened a bottle of bleach and covered the clothes in the contents. I didn't know what they would be able to smell off the clothes, but I didn't want to give them the chance.

I tossed the empty bottle at my reflection in the mirror and I sank to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees. I couldn't stop my crying then, but I knew I couldn't stay here. I had to wash the dirt, and the scents away before they found out. I crawled my way into the shower and pulled the door closed, sitting under the shower head, letting the water pour down on me. It was there I broke down.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please let me know your thoughts x


	2. Chapter 2 - Anger

**A/N: **Thank you to **Not A Ghost3** for working with me on this chapter. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Anger**

I hadn't managed much sleep during the night. I had sent Edward off to hunt as I need time to get my head straight, but every time I closed my eyes Jacob was there. I had spent the whole night running from him and repeating the same horrible night on the beach. As I lay in bed watching the sunrise, I felt relief that night was over, and the day was ready to begin. I could start work on forgetting and moving on from this.

I sat up slowly in bed; every inch of me was sore and stiff. My body, particularly my insides, felt as if someone had set it on fire. My first instinct was to head to the shower. I felt dirty again and felt the urge to scrub. I got up and headed over to my dresser. I pulled out a long sleeved top that would help cover the bruises on my arms. I grabbed a pair of jeans and some underwear as I headed into our bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I caught my reflection in the mirror as I turned around. My skin was paler than usual. I had little scratches all over my face. Dark circles framed my bloodshot eyes. I looked exactly how I felt. I wasn't sure how I would explain the way I looked if anyone asked. Maybe I should use some of that designer makeup Alice had bought me to cover it up.

I made the shower extra hot. I thought the hot water, along with the brush would help purify me, but I was wrong. No matter how hard I rubbed the feeling wouldn't leave me. I eventually gave up and left the shower. I quickly got dressed; the sight of the body made me feel sick, every little mark reminded me of him.

When I had finished I looked back in the mirror, the reflection was the same. I grabbed the bronzing balls and quickly dusted them on my face. I wasn't sure what I was doing with them, but I hoped it helped disguise how I really looked.

As I made my way back into the room, there was a little knock at the door. Alice had opened the door before I had the chance to speak.

"Morning!" She greeted me as she bounced over to my side. "Bella, you look awful." She said reaching out to touch my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." I said moving away from her touch.

Alice frowned at me like she didn't buy it. "I missed you last night... You just came in and went to bed. Edward told me to leave you alone. I did try to come up, but he stopped me."

"I...I was tired." I mumbled as I tugged at the sleeve of my top.

"Well it doesn't look as though you got much sleep." She said frowning. "Come!" She pulled at my hands. "I'll cook you breakfast. Edward isn't home yet."

I reluctantly let her pull me downstairs and into the kitchen. I was relieved when I saw that none of the other Cullens were about the house, yet. I sat down at the kitchen island as Alice whizzed around the kitchen making me eggs and bacon. Watching her make it was the easy part, forcing it down would be another thing. I didn't have much of an appetite.

"So..." she said sliding the plate of food in front of me. "Edward said you were upset last night. Want to talk about it?" She took the seat across from me, her eyes fixed in my direction, waiting for me to speak.

"He did, did he?" I muttered as I picked up the fork and began to play with the food.

I was starting to suspect that everyone had disappeared on purpose, giving Alice time to grill me.

"Was it Jacob? Did he upset you?"

I covered my mouth and coughed, trying to cover up a whimper. "I don't want to talk about it."

I stabbed a bit of bacon with my fork and put it in my mouth. If I were eating, then maybe she would stop talking.

"Edward said you mentioned Jacob."

"Edward seems to have said a lot of things." I snarled.

I could see that Alice was going to be persistent. I didn't have the strength to fight off her interrogation. I was starting to feel light-headed and if she kept pushing I knew the tears would come.

"You know, come to think of it. I'm not hungry" I slid the plate forward and got up from the chair and walked out the kitchen.

I didn't hear her follow me, but by the time I walked through the living room and to the front door she was standing there.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I eyed her blocking the door.

"I can't let you leave."

"What do you mean you can't let me leave?" I asked angrily.

"Edward asked me to keep you in the house until he returned, and I said I would do it." She shrugged at me as if it weren't that big of a deal to her.

"Why? Why would you do that?" I screamed at her, upset that they thought they could keep me here like a caged animal.

"Well, he did promise to buy me a new car, plus I don't think you should really go out by yourself. You seem off…" She answered with a sly grin on her face, her eyes surveying me.

Her words annoyed me. Why was Edward bribing her with a new car to keep me here? And who was she to decided that I shouldn't go out alone? I wasn't a child or a prisoner. I tried to storm past her to the door, but she had blocked my path before I got close to the door. I screamed at her in frustration. She had no right to do this.

I turned from her and stormed up the stairs, feeling like I had no other place to go, but my room. When I reached the room, I slammed the door shut leaning against it. It wasn't as if I could keep her out of the room if she wanted in, but the act stilled my anger a little, knowing that she was stuck on the other side. If only it had a lock. I hoped that she would leave me alone, but I also knew Alice and how pushy she could be.

I caught sight of my phone lying on the bedside table. Edward had to answer for this, how dare he keep me locked up. I marched over to the table and grabbed the phone, punching his number in. It started to ring.

"He won't answer." I turned to see Alice had opened the door and was standing there.

I glared at her. Why can't she just let me be? I stormed over to the door and swung it shut as hard as I able to, Alice stepped back to avoid the door slamming her face just in time.

She was right, he didn't answer, and the phone rang out and went to his answer machine. This only made angrier.

"Edward Cullen, who the hell do you think you are? Paying your sister to keep me here a prisoner! You're just as bad as..." I broke off sobbing.

I tossed the phone at the wall in anger. It broke and shattered to the floor. He was just as bad as Jacob. He had no right to do this!

I was really angry. I didn't know what to do. I stood clenching and unclenching my fists. My anger grew as I compared Edward to him.

I found myself making my way to Edward's wardrobe. I started pulling out clothes, tossing them on the floor. How dare he! I picked up a boot to toss it. Alice pulled it out my hand.

"Bella, you need to calm down."

How could I calm down when she was here annoying me, when he was trying to control me, When they were all trying to control me? I wanted her to go away. I picked up the other boot and tossed it at her head. She dodged it and frowned at me.

"Bella!"

I grabbed another boot and threw it at her. "Leave me alone!"

Alice came at me then, grabbing my arms and holding them at my side. "Calm down, please." Her gentle voice urged me.

I struggled against her grip, but I couldn't move. I started to panic, I couldn't catch my breath. All I could see was images of Jacob. He was holding me down. He was here, and he was going to do it again.

I screamed and screamed, for someone to help me. I tried to break free, but I couldn't move. It was going to happen again, and I couldn't stop it. Please, no. My breath caught. I fought to get my arms free and started to claw at my throat. I couldn't breathe. He was strangling me. I heard muffled voices from somewhere close by. Please you have to help me! I wanted to scream. I could feel my body weaken as if it were giving up on me, my limbs went limp one by one. My vision started to go dark until I wasn't able to see anything in front of my eyes.

I woke to the sensation of someone stroking my face. I struggled for a few moments trying to open my eyes, they were as heavy as lead. As my eyes started to adjust I saw Edward, he was looking down at me with concern. I took a second to get my bearings looking around. I was in our room, in our bed. It was late afternoon. Something about that didn't make sense. I tried to remember the last thing that had happened, but I couldn't fight the fog that clouded my mind.

"I'd give anything to know what you're thinking." I turned to look at Edward as he spoke, he forced a smile at me. "How are you feeling?"

"I..." I struggled to speak my throat was dry. He lifted my head and put a glass of water to my lips. I took a drink, and he carefully laid me back down. "What happened?"

He looked away like he didn't want to answer, but after a moment he turned to me and said. "You got upset..." He kissed my forehead. "I asked Alice to keep you in the house till I returned... I shouldn't have asked her... I was just worried about you." I looked away from him as I felt the tears come to my eyes. I was starting to remember. Alice wouldn't let me leave, and Edward wouldn't answer his phone. I had trashed his clothes and then... Jacob. I was frozen stiff. Was he here or was he not? I was so confused. I looked at Edward panicking. Did he know?

There was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Carlisle enter.

"I thought I heard your voice." He said making his way to the side of the bed.

Edward stood up out his way, and Carlisle took his seat on the bed. He took my wrist to check my pulse.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I whispered.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No." I lied.

Though I was unsure what had actually happened, I didn't want to give anything away in case I was wrong.

"You had a panic attack." He said eyeing me for a reaction. "I had to sedate you. Luckily I had come home when I did. Alice said you were pretty upset. She was unable to calm you down." I looked away from him embarrassed.

I was relieved that Jacob hadn't actually been here, and I had made that part up in my messed up mind.

"Do you have any idea what may have brought it on?"

I shook my head.

He put his hand in his pocket and brought out two pills.

"I've prescribed you anxiety pills." He placed them in my hand. "They will help relax you and hopefully prevent you from having another attack until we can find out what's causing them. If you could take the pills just now, please." He watched me as I sat up and put them in my mouth, taking a drink from the water cup Edward offered me.

Carlisle squeezed my hand. "I'll check in on you later." he said as he rose. "Edward, could I have a word?" I watched them both leave the room and close the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - Broken

**A/N: **Thank you to **Not A Ghost3** for working with me on this chapter. **  
**

**Warning : This chapter contains flashback images of rape.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Broken**

**BPOV**

I woke up on Sunday morning feeling rested and capable of facing the day. After yesterdays episode, I felt like all eyes were on me and I needed to make more of an effort to appear normal. I had spent the remainder of Saturday in my room. Edward and Carlisle had popped in from time to time, but for the most part I had been alone. I didn't feel like the anxiety pills were helping me any. So last night I had managed to slip down to Carlisle's office, with the pretense of getting a cold pack, and slipping a few strips of pain killers. I had gotten them to partly to help with the pain, but mostly it was to knock me out, so I slept at night. I knew I talked in my sleep, and I was frightened of what I would say. I had been prescribed them before for one of the many accidents that I had when I was younger and knew they were strong enough to do the job. Getting them out the office had been the easy part, getting them past Edward, who happened to be in my room was harder. But somehow I pulled it off.

I slid out of bed, wondering why Edward wasn't around. Had he figured out what had happened? Maybe I had pushed him away? I decided to skip the shower today, I knew no amount of time in there would make me feel better. I dressed myself in leggings and hoodie, making my way downstairs. I found the house to be eerily quiet, it made me feel uneasy. I found Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on the couch. Alice greeted me, and Jasper gave me a pained look. I decided to avoid the empath and headed for the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry, but I was all for keeping the pretense and looking normal. I grabbed myself a bowl and poured myself some cereal and milk. As I sat down at the island to eat Carlisle walked into the room. "Morning Bella. I'm glad to see you up and about." He smiled, sitting down across from me with a newspaper in hand. "How are you feeling?"

I had always loved Carlisle and his need to help others, but when it came to this I was starting to resent him. "I'm fine." I replied as I looked down at my cereal.

"Are you sure?" He asked, reaching over to take my hand. I flinched back. He looked hurt.

"I'm...fine." I said again, trying to sound more convincing than the first.

"It would be better if you talk to someone, rather keep things bottled up. Maybe if you don't feel you can talk to me than perhaps another member of the family." I didn't answer. "How about Esme or maybe Jasper?"

I whimpered as I stood up. Why did they need to meddle? Why couldn't they just let me be? "I'm fine." I turned to leave the room as Carlisle reached out for my wrist to stop me. He hadn't meant any harm, but when I screamed he looked alarmed.

"I.. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No...no... You didn't" I stammered.

"I just wanted to ask you to come up to my office." I really didn't want to go up to his office. "Edward said he... er... he smelled a few cuts that you had fallen. I really just wanted to check you over to see if you were okay." He knew.

I started to panic. I had to get out of here. "I'll come up later." I said as I turned to leave. It was starting to get very hot in here, and I was struggling to catch my breath. I had to get out. I hurried through the living room. I heard Carlisle call after me, but I couldn't concentrate on what he said. I raced out the front door and into the drive, gasping for air. I bent over leaning my hands on my knees trying to catch a breath as the tightness took hold of my chest. I couldn't see. Colours were forming in front of me turning to darkness.

* * *

_"Jacob, please! You have to stop!" I cried out as I pounded his arms._

_He moaned as his lips worked their way down from my neck to my breasts. His hands made their way down to my jeans zipper. I clutched at his hands trying to stop him. "Jake, please!" I begged. "You... You can't take this back." He took my hands and pinned them above my head. I continued to struggle, but it was no use._

_I closed my eyes as he pulled my jeans off with his spare hand, tears streaming down my face._

_I felt him stop. I sprang my eyes open, hoping that he had realized what he was doing and stopped. The Jacob I saw before me was not one I recognized. His eyes were pits of dark pools, full of a hunger I did not understand. He sat taking me all in as if he were savoring the meal before the bite._

_"Jake! Jake! Look at me!" I shouted, hoping to snap him out of this craze._

_I started kicking and screaming as I felt him touch my panties. He raised his hand and slapped me hard across the face. I cried harder as I realized there was nothing I could do to stop this._

* * *

I felt someone touch my arm. I turned to see who was there, but I couldn't see, darkness clouded my eyes. I could hear far off voices shouting, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I stumbled back. Coldness wrapped around me. Then I felt my body go limp, followed by the darkness.

**EPOV**

I sat in our meadow mulling over recent events. I was worried about Bella, and I couldn't understand her behavior. Something had happened to her, I was sure of it. She hadn't been herself for months, not since Charlie had died, but she had never been this bad. When Charlie had passed away she had distanced herself from my family and me, clinging to Jacob. Carlisle had advised me to let her be, it was her way of coping, and I had. It pained me to watch her leave us to go and spend time with him, but I wanted her to be happy again. To see her smile. If this would work, then, I was willing to try it. After a few months with him, she had started to spend more time with us. She had started to be happy. It was just around that time that he had started to distance himself from her. It started with text message cancelling plans. Then he wouldn't answer her calls. She had gone over a few times, and Billy had said he wasn't in. It was starting to send her backwards in the healing process. I could kill him for hurting her. My family and I do the best that we can, trying to occupy her and take her mind off things. I wished she hadn't gone there. I had expressed often that she should stay away from him after the way he was treating her. She had gotten worse since Friday. How dare he tell her never to come back. He had broken her heart.

There were other things that played in my mind that I just couldn't make sense of. She had told me that her truck had broken down. God knows I had tried to kill it off several times to buy her a better car, and that thing would not die. I just didn't understand why it wouldn't work now. Then there was the fact that he let her walk up the road himself, argument or not, Jacob had always looked after her. When I saw her, on Friday night, she stunk of dog. I didn't understand the smell or how she was as dirty. She was covered in sand, it had been all through her hair and stuck in her clothes. Her actions were also causing me concern, she had covered her clothes in bleach? What was she trying to hide? My family had a few ideas about that one. None of them I wanted to contemplate. I had also smelled a strange scent of blood from her. She had said she had fallen, and that was more than believable for Bella. She couldn't walk without falling half the time. However, something just smelled off about the blood. Jasper had come with me that night to make sure I didn't cross the treaty line, which I had, but only for a second. When I had heard her crying, and then saw her, she looked so broken. I couldn't have left her like that.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I wondered whether to answer it or just let it ring. It was probably one of my family checking up on me. They knew I wasn't handling Bella's break down well. Then there was the possibility that something could have happened to her. I pulled my phone out, seeing Alice's name on the screen. "What's wrong?"

"It's Bella." Alice sounded upset.

"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and started running towards home. I had to see that she was okay. I raced towards our home searching for my family's thoughts as I got closer, but they all seemed to be doing their best to occupy their mind with other thoughts. Carlisle greeted me on the front porch, I knew it had to be bad. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I reached his side. I put my hand out to open the front door, but he put his hand out to stop me.

"Bella had another episode. I had to sedate her again." He started. "It was my fault. I approached to see how she was feeling. I suggested that she should talk to a member of the family, it wasn't good to keep things bottled up... Then I asked her if she could come to my office to checked her over." I growled at him. He had his own ideas about what was wrong with her. He was just trying to confirm those ideas.

"You shouldn't have asked her."

"Edward, we need to find out what is wrong with her. I just wanted to look her over see if there were anything..."

I growled. "I know what you think is wrong with her."

He laid his hand on my arm. "No, really Edward, that was just me thinking to myself. I...I don't think he did. I don't believe that he could do that..." I turned to head into the house. "There's another thing." I turned back to face him. "I was fetching some things to take to the hospital, we were running a little low. I'm missing two strips of Hydromorphone. Bella's the only one that could have taken them."

I clenched my fists in anger. "Do you think she planned to...?" I couldn't say the words.

"At this stage I'm not sure. It's possible that she could have taken them because she is in pain. We will need to find them and keep and eye on her. If she has them in her system just now, then it will take her longer to wake." I nodded. "Another thing... With your permission, I would like to examine her when she is still asleep."

"No! Absolutely not." I growled, storming in the house and heading up the stairs to my love. I found her on the bed, she looked at peace. I sat down taking her hand in mine, my other hand running down the side of her face. My sweet Bella... what is wrong with you. How can I fix it?


	4. Chapter 4 - Distress

**A/N: **Thank you for all the alerts and favs x**  
**

This chapter was updated 15/12/13

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Distress**

I was in the woods. I was alone, and it was dark. I could feel a breath on my neck, but when I turned around there was no one there. My hands tugged on the sleeves of my shirt as I wrapped my arms around my chest for protection. "Hello?" I whimpered. "Is there anyone there?" Silence was my only answer. I turned around in circles searching the trees till I was dizzy, but I couldn't see anyone. Then I heard a snap of a twig as someone edged closer, followed by a deathly growl. I screamed as I turned to run.

"Bella...Bella...Bella" I heard Edward call to me as he gently shook me. I slowly opened my eyes; I was back in our room. Edward was sitting beside me, his face full of concern. "Shhh... It was only a dream." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms. I nuzzled closer, my head lying on his chest. I inhaled his scent, and I felt safe. For the first time in days, I felt safe. We sat there in silence for what seemed hours. I didn't want this moment to end. I knew when he released me for his arms then fear, and the memories would come back, and I wouldn't be able to lock them out. He tried to pull away and I moved closer, grunting. "Bella, it's the middle of the night you should go back to sleep."

"No." I pouted. He answered with a kiss to my head. Edward lay himself down on the bed, pulling me with him, then he wrapped the duvet around me. I closed my eyes and inhaled, enjoying my moment with him.

When I opened my eyes again, it was morning and Edward was gone. I sat up in bed and pulled the covers around me. I looked over at the clock on the bedside, and it reads 10:23. Damn! I was late for school, but where was Edward? Why didn't he wake me? I jumped out of bed and raced over to the closet, grabbing the first things that came to hand and quickly throwing them on. There was a knock at the door. "Just a minute." I called as I finished buttoning my jeans. I grabbed my shoes and sat on the bed. "Come in." I called as I was lacing them up.

"Morning, Bella." Carlisle greeted as he walked into the room. It was Monday, shouldn't he be at work?

"Morning." I said standing up. I walked over to the chair, collecting my school bag. "Is there something wrong?"

Carlisle looked uneasy as he watched me hurry around the room. "I just wanted to check in on you and see how you are... And to let you know that I already called the school to let them know you were taking the day off."

I froze and turned to look at him. "You didn't have to do that."

"You were sleeping; we thought it was best to let you rest."

"Well, I wanted to go." I humph, suddenly feeling deflated.

"Edward and I thought it best you take the week off, it's been a long weekend." Images of Friday night flashed through my mind. I coiled into myself. I was trying my best to forget, and move on. Though it seemed as if everyone, and everything, were doing their very best to make sure that I wasn't able to forget. "Why don't you take the day to rest?" Carlisle suggested, eyeing me with concern. I shook myself, trying to shake the images from my mind. I wasn't giving him the best impression. I had been failing all weekend at pretending to be normal, this was why they were keeping me here. They thought they were helping me, but they were suffocating me. I needed normality. I needed to go to school and see my friends and work at forgetting this ever happened. It was in all our interests if I just forgot. "If you need to talk to me… about anything-"

"I have nothing to say." I snapped at him.

"I'll be in my office, working if you change your mind." I watched him leave, closing the door behind him.

I could hear his words echo around my head like a threat. He was here watching me. I again found myself prisoner in my own home. I knew he wouldn't let me leave the house.

I let my bag fall to the floor as I sat down on the bed, sliding my shoes off. I felt miserable. I tried to console myself with the fact that they were merely trying to look out for me, but what they didn't understand was by keeping me here, by stopping me living my life, they were stopping me from moving on.

Maybe if I played nice if I could get through one day of being 'normal' then I could convince Edward that there was nothing wrong with me and he would let me go to school tomorrow. The fact that I had to get his permission to attend school was just ridiculous, but I knew arguing with him would do me no good. I would end up getting upset and probably have another attack. I couldn't handle a full week cooped up in this house, and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that it didn't happen.

After sulking in my room for a few hours, I found myself in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. My need to eat had outweighed my stubbornness. I was happy to find that Carlisle stayed in his office out of my way and that Esme seemed to be out of the house. I was angry at them; they were making this so much harder to deal with than it needed to be. If everyone could just leave me alone, then I would be fine. In time, I would forget, and everything would be as it should be.

I wash and dried my dishes and then looked around the room for something to do. I missed living at Charlie's; there was always housework to do there. It made me feel like I was contributing to the house and it provided a welcome distraction. I wrapped my arms around myself as I thought about my dad, tears came to my eyes. Words could not express how much I missed him, there was an aching hole that was now present in my heart. Then there was Renee, she too had been taken from before her time. I missed my mum. Edward had been my distraction when I had moved to Forks, and I had learned to move on and live again, but I wasn't sure how I was supposed to do that now I had lost both of my parents. Sometimes I felt so completely alone.

Stop it! I yelled in my head. You promised that you weren't going to do this today. You have to hold it together. How are they supposed to believe that there is nothing wrong with you if you can't even function through one day? I made my way back up to my room. I needed to hide myself away till I could get a hold on my emotions. The last thing I needed was Carlisle telling Edward I had taken another turn. I made my bed and grabbed my copy of Mansfield Park from the bedside table. I lay down and turned to the last page I had read. I managed to read a few pages before my mind started to wonder. I had been looking forward to seeing Angela today. She had been going on her first date with Ben, and I had been excited to hear how it had gone. I should text her. I reached over to the bedside for my phone; opening the drawer, as I did I remembered that I had smashed it at the weekend when I was angry. I clenched my fist. Perfect!

I sighed in defeat as I went to close the drawer I noticed that everything had been moved around. Someone had been in my drawer, going through my things. My first thought was of Jacob. I shook myself. Your being irrational Bella, he wouldn't have gotten in the house without someone knowing, or smelling his scent. But if it wasn't him… I quickly lifted up my makeup bag feeling alarmed. I checked inside for the pills that I had taken from Carlisle office. They were gone... Edward must have found them. My hands started to shake as I thought of Edward finding the pills. What was he thinking? How did they know I had taken them? That was why they had kept me off school…

I started to find it hard to breathe as I thought of the conversation I was certain to have with Edward once returned home. Was he angry with me? When did he find them? I got up and paced around the room trying to get control of myself. Why did he think I had taken them? He thinks you want to kill yourself, a voice inside my head whispered. No! He couldn't. Did he? It wasn't like the thought hasn't crossed your mind. It was starting to get hot again, my breathing was getting laboured.

No! I refused to have another attack, not today. I sat down on the floor with my back against the bed. In...out...in...out, I kept telling myself. If you keep having these attacks going their going to lock you up. Tears were streaming from my eyes. I knew I was almost defeated. I couldn't even get through one day on my own. Every time I thoughts stirred towards Edward my breathing became more ragged. Please don't let Carlisle hear me. This will only make things worse. You have to calm down; they're going to find out!

Esme came hurrying in the door, she looked alarmed. "Bella, are you okay?" She asked as she sunk down beside me on the floor. She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as she stared deep into my eyes, with nothing but concern and love. I didn't even have the strength to lie to her and tell her I was fine. I was too busy panicking because I couldn't control my breathing, I was choking. "Bella, I need you to listen to my voice. You're safe here. You are okay; no one can get to you... Just breathe slowly." I couldn't help but listen to her soothing voice. "That's it, in...out...in... You're doing great honey." Within minutes Esme had talked me from the edge of a breakdown, her cool, calming voice had led me back, and I was breathing normally.

"Better?" She asked as she pulled me into a warm hug. I nodded my head, not wanting to ruin the moment. It felt so good to be in the arms of a mother. I had missed this. "Bella, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right? I can keep a secret from Edward if that's what you want." When I didn't answer, she pulled away and looked down at me. "Why don't we go downstairs and get you a hot chocolate? It always made me feel better when I was human."

I sat in the living room as Esme went off to make me a hot chocolate. As I sat listening to her move around the kitchen, I thought back on her words. You're safe here. You are okay; no one can get to you... Did she know? I shuddered at the thought. If she knew then… Edward would know, he would hear her thoughts. I jumped as Esme handed me a mug, I hadn't even heard her come back into the room. I took the mug from her. "Thank you." I whispered.

She sat down on the couch beside me. "I will always be here for you, Bella. Edward may be my son, but you are my daughter now too."

I felt bad for not sharing everything with Esme right there and then, but I knew I was doing this for the benefit of everyone or at least that's what I told myself. If they found out my secret Edward would kill Jacob, and I wouldn't have him ruin his record for me. I knew how much taking human lives weighed down on his soul, it was part of the reason he now believed he didn't have one. We would also have to move away from Forks, and I wasn't ready to leave Charlie.

"Esme?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we keep this between us…? I mean… could you not tell, Edward?" I spoke quietly as if it would somehow suppress the guilt I felt for asking Esme to lie to her son.

A small frown pressed across her forehead, but it was quickly gone as she answered me. "I won't tell him Bella if that is what you want."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell me why you were so upset?"

I didn't feel any pressure to tell her anything, but I wanted to tell her something. I hated lying to her. She was too sweet and kind for me to treat her so badly. So I told her a half truth. "I was looking forward to going to school today. Edward didn't wake me and Carlisle said they both thought it was best that I took the week off… I just wanted to go and see my friends. Angela would have been expecting me." I whispered the rest. "I went to text Angela to apologise and remembered I had broken my phone."

"We'll get you another phone." She said rubbing my arm. "And I'll talk to Carlisle; see if I can't change his mind. I'm not making promises though."

I smiled. "Thank you Esme. I would appreciate that."

We spent the rest of the day in front of the TV watching different shows. It felt good to sit and relax with Esme and forget everything that had been happening. I was being to enjoy my day off, not that I would be willing to admit that to anyone. When it started to get late, Esme went to fix my dinner. I told her I would have made it myself, but she had insisted. The rest of the Cullens started to arrive home. Alice was the first to come into the living room. She danced her way over to me, placing a small black box on my lap. "I got you a little something." She said smiling at me. I opened the box to find a new mobile phone inside, just like the one I had before.

"Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome; just don't go breaking this one!" she said jokingly. "Jasper was actually the one that bought it, but it was my idea. I saw that you wanted another." She went into her bag and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "I also took the liberty of collecting all the school work you missed today. I know you don't want to fall behind."

I felt blessed to have a sister like Alice. "Thank you."

I caught Alice looking up, and I saw Edward walk into the room. My heart started to race a little as Alice excused herself and I was left alone with him.

"You seem happy." He said stopping at the back of the couch where I was seated. Well… I was, until now. The thought of our dreaded conversation filled my mind. "I wasn't sure you would take so kindly to staying at home."

"I had a nice time with Esme." Did I get brownie points for not biting at his comment?

He smiled at me, but it looked pained. "Esme almost has your dinner ready. Why don't you eat it and meet me up in the room? I have a few things to take care of and then I thought we could talk." I nodded. Maybe I could eat my dinner really slow and postpone him just a little longer.

I went through to the kitchen and took a seat on the island as I watched Esme finish off my dinner. I wasn't in the slightest hungry, but I knew I couldn't skip a meal without drawing questions. I was relieved when I heard Emmett booming voice headed in my direction. He walked into the kitchen with Jasper; they both seemed to be part of a playful argument.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett greeted me. "Playing truant today, were we?" I caught Jasper and Esme send him a glare. It seemed to wash straight over him.

"Not through choice…" I murmured.

"Eddy, bossing you around, is he?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles. "Want me to have a word with him?"

Jasper laughed. "We all know you can't beat Edward."

"Could, if I tried..." He retorted, sending Jasper a menacing glare. "Just like I could kick your ass."

"Oh, please." Jasper replied rolling his eyes.

Emmett punched Jasper in the ribs in response, knocking him back a few feet backwards.

"I will have none of that in the house." Esme glared at them both.

"I think you better take it outside." I quickly jumped in as I saw Jasper getting ready to strike back.

"How about a little wager to make it interesting?" Jasper said, cocking his eyebrows.

Emmett went into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking out all the money he had in it and placing it on the counter. "Five grand."

"Why not make it a forfeit? It's not as if you guys need any more money." I said getting caught up in the moment.

"Sounds interesting." Jasper said stepping closer.

"What's the forfeit?" Emmett asked, smirking.

I looked around the room for a suggestion. "Loser has to eat half my dinner." I answered when I caught sight of the amount of pasta Esme was preparing for me.

"You're not wasting my good cooked dinner on them!" Esme frowned.

"Done!" Emmett said smirking. "I'll enjoy watching Jasper choke it down."

I followed the two of them outside and sat down on the porch steps as they went out onto the lawn. Alice and Rosalie came out onto the porch and sat with me. We all seemed to get caught up in the moment. I had my suspicions it was Jasper's work.

When they began to fight Emmett charged at Jasper like a raging bull. Jasper made it look effortless as he dodged to the side. That was when it started to get complicated, and I didn't get to see much of the moves, everything was just one blur. The fight ended with Emmett face first down on the ground, Jasper was sat on his back, with Emmett's arms pinned behind him. "Who's hungry?" Jasper smirked as he climbed off Emmett's back. Alice jumped up clapping before she raced to Jaspers side and wrapped her arms around him.

"When will you learn?" Rosalie scowled Emmett as she got up and made her way inside.

Emmett jumped up and boomed his way towards the house. He stopped at my side, helping pull me to my feet. "How's about some of that dinner, sis?"

I laughed and followed him inside. We both sat down at the kitchen island, and Esme reluctantly gave half my dinner to Emmett. I couldn't eat my own for watching Emmett choke his down in big mouthfuls, which were instantly threatening to come straight back up. Alice and Jasper stood entwined in each other as watched him, both in fits of laughter. Esme and Rosalie had left the room. I wasn't sure where they had gone, but I guessed they weren't in the mood to watch Emmett make a fool of himself.

I looked up to see Edward standing in the living room watching me. I stopped laughing then. I knew that he was waiting for me and what he was waiting for. I got up and scraped the rest of my dinner into the bin. Everyone else left the room sensing the sudden tension building. Edward slid into the room as I started to wash my plate. He stood there waiting till I had finished, then took my hand and lead me upstairs to our room. I felt like my heart was in my throat. I didn't know what he was going to say. I was scared. I sat down on the bed as he closed the door.

"I need to know..." He said turning to me and leaning against the door. Should I play dumb or just tell him outright?

"Need to know what?" I asked, taking the safer option.

"Why you took the pills, Bella." His eyes were fixed on me, studying my every move.

"My leg hurt a little and I couldn't sleep... I took them to help me sleep." I looked down at the ground. We both knew I was a terrible liar. How did I sell the story to him? At least it was a half-truth.

"Is that the only reason you took them?" He asked, appearing before me on his knees. He lifted my chin up making me look at him. God he was making this so much harder than it needed to be.

I felt tears fill my eyes. "If... if you think I took them for some other reason I didn't. I swear to you… I wouldn't..." I couldn't say the words. His eyes filled with unshed tears. He pulled my head to his lips, placing a kiss there before he pulled me into his lap, taking a seat on the bed.

"I couldn't exist without you, Bella." He whispered into my hair. Guilt hit me then. I could never think of taking my life again, not if he was going to follow me. I sat there thinking over how selfish I was being. The whole reason I was keeping this from them was so that it didn't destroy them, yet here I was almost doing just that. I had to find a better way of coping, of dealing with this.

"Edward." I whispered after a while. "I want to go to school tomorrow."

He moved me so he could look down on me. He exaimed my face before he answered. "Only if you agree to talk with someone, Bella."

"I'm not sure what you mean." I had a good idea though.

"You need someone to talk with, someone professional. You need to start healing." I looked down at my hands; he lifted my chin up, so I faced him again. "We're worried about you, Bella. Things are getting worse instead of better. Jasper is a qualified physiologist and psychiatrist. He's agreed to sit with you. I know it may be a little awkward for you, but we thought it would be safer for the family than if you were to go to a stranger and have to watch every word you said."

I stared at him speechless. It wasn't what I had been expecting him to say. Did I really miss school that much? I didn't want to sit with Jasper, and I certainly didn't want him analysing me. "I'll think about it." I said as I got up and stormed towards the bathroom. I needed to be alone.


	5. Chapter 5 - Escape

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the alerts and favs. Also a big thank you to '**wantonlytoread**' for my first review.

**Warning : This chapter contains flashback images of rape.**

Chapter updated 15/12/13

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Escape**

I sat in the back of the car like a sulky teenager on our way to school. I had agreed to 'talk' with Jasper so I could return to school. I just hadn't stipulated when or what I was going to talk to him about. When I had come out to the car and found Alice sitting in my usual seat in the front beside Edward my mood had become sour. I was forced to sit in the back with Jasper, who I could now feel staring at me. I didn't like it. I felt so uncomfortable under his glare. I couldn't help, but wonder if he was analysing now and what it was he saw? I sat glaring out the window, refusing to part take in any of their meaningless conversations or even look in their directions. I was furious that they were trying to force my hand.

As soon we pulled up outside school I was straight out the car door and hurrying away from them as fast as I could. I was so angry with them. They could be so over controlling at times. I hated it. They thought they were doing it in my best interests, but all they were doing was hurting me and pushing me away. I was going to avoid them at school as much as possible, there wouldn't be they could do about it since it's a public place. I could even try to find a way to avoid going home.

I spotted Angela sitting with Ben at the picnic benches. I was unsure if I should go over and interrupt them, but I was scared that if I didn't then I would end up cornered with Edward. Alice had probably had a vision of my plans by now. "Hi guys." I greeted them, taking a seat at the opposite side of the bench. I felt rude for interrupting them when they clearly were enjoying each other's company, alone.

"Hi, Bella." Angela greeted me, smiling as she turned to look in my direction. A blush spread over her cheeks as she saw me glancing towards Ben. It felt like I had just walked into the middle of something. "Are you feeling better? Edward said you would be off all week."

"Ah…Edward tends to exaggerate." I said rolling my eyes. I avoid answering her question, with asking one of my own. "Did I miss anything?"

Angela giggled a little and had a quick look at Ben before answering. "Oh, nothing really." I knew that meant she had lots to tell me.

I nodded my head, indicating to her I knew what she meant. "Do you have any plans for tonight? Maybe we could catch up over dinner?" I asked her, silently praying she would agree. If I could get her to talk to me about her weekend then I could possibly avoid going home for a few hours.

"That sounds great." She smiled, having a quick glance towards Ben.

"Great... We could go to Port Angeles, do some shopping before we eat?" _Maybe add an hour or two onto my time away_, I mentally add.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll ask Jessica too." Angela beamed, and I beamed back knowing that Jessica could talk for hours on end.

"Perfect, the more the merrier." I got up to leave, feeling very smug with myself. "I'll leave you two it then. I have to go to the office." I took a step to leave and then turned back to Angela. "Are you okay to take your car? I can give you money for fuel." I knew that Edward would never let me borrow his, not when he didn't want me to go and if I went home for the truck I had a feeling I would never make the trip.

"Yeah, of course." Angela answered without question. I loved that she was so easy going.

I left them and headed to the office, hanging in my sick note for yesterday. As I stepped back out the office the home bell rang. It was perfect timing. My first three periods went by smoothly. No one treated me any different; no one was watching me. I was free to be normal. I actually enjoyed my morning school. The teachers kept me busy and I had little time to think about all the things I was trying so hard not to remember.

Fourth period however was the one I had dreading, biology with Edward. I was relieved when I got to class and found his seat empty. I hoped that this meant he had gone home and I wouldn't have to face him. Sadly that wasn't the case; he arrived just as the bell rang. As he took his seat next to me I looked down at my workbook pretending to be busy. My stomach knotted as I wondered what he was going to say. We sat for a few moments in silence and I thought maybe he wasn't going to say anything. It was only when Mr Molina started to speak that he turned to me.

"Bella, why are you avoiding me?" he spoke low, so only I would hear. I pretended not to hear him. I didn't feel like answering his question. "You can't go to Port Angeles." He was starting to sound annoyed, but he wasn't the only one. How dare he try to tell me what to do! He couldn't stop me. I was going whether he liked it or not. "I won't let you go."

"You can't stop me." I whispered angrily. He couldn't possibly stop me when we were surrounded my hundreds of people. Someone would see something.

Edward sighed. "It's dangerous, Bella." He said in a softer tone. "There have been a few murders there in the past few months." Was that the best he could come up with? I refused to answer him. I saw him grip the edge of his desk clearly annoyed by my silence. "I will do _whatever_ it takes to protect you…"

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" I mumbled. I turned in my seat so I had my back facing him and I looked towards Mr Molina; he was talking to the class and pointing at the board. I couldn't concentrate on anything he was saying. I had no idea what today's lesson was about.

"Bella, don't make me call Carlisle to come and take you out of school." Edward threatened in a gentle tone.

I glared over at him. "You wouldn't dare!" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Miss Swan?" Mr Molina called to me. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

The full class went silent as everyone looked towards me, my face went red as I looked down towards my book. "No, sir."

"Then perhaps you would like to share the answer with the class?" My face went a darker shade of red.

"Gymnosperms." Edward whispered.

"Gymnosperms." I answered.

"Very well." He said shocked that I knew the answer. Edward and I didn't speak for the rest of the class, but I knew he wasn't finished and he knew I was annoyed at him. I couldn't believe he had threatened me with Carlisle.

When the bell rang I collected my books and bag and hurried out of class, hoping to lose him in the crowd. Edward of course was just right behind me. When he got the chance he slid in front of me, his arm stretched out against a locker, blocking my path. He his eyes were dark, his face looked torn. He waited for a few people to pass before he spoke. "Bella, you can't go."

I didn't like that he was telling me what I couldn't do. I was angry at him, for more than just that. I was blaming him for things he knew nothing about. It wasn't fair, but I didn't care. "You're not my father!" I snarled. I saw shock and hurt on his face as he allowed me to push past him. I hurried into the girl's toilets, knowing he wouldn't follow me in there.

I went into the first cubicle and locked the door, dumping my bag on the floor. I knew it was childish to run away from him, but I just I need him to stop pushing me. I sat down on the seat and pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around myself. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I was in so much pain, both physically and mentally. Jacob was tearing my world apart and I couldn't hold it together. He had ruined everything and the only thing I wanted to do was forget.

I heard the door open then, followed by a light tap on the door. There was no guessing who it was. Edward had clearly sent Alice in after me. I held my breath, hoping that she would go away. "I can hear you, Bella." Alice chimed from the other side of the door. "Come on, open up."

"Just leave me alone, Alice." I muttered, glaring at the door.

Before I knew what was happening Alice was swinging over the top of the stall and was in the cubicle with me. She sighed when she saw the mess I was in. "Bella, talk to me."

"I just need to be alone, Alice." I said hiding my head back in my lap.

"Edward said your upset because he won't let you go to Port Angeles."

"Edward has no right to tell me that I can't go." I snapped at her.

"Really, Bella, that's not fair. You're safety is Edward's first priority. He takes it very seriously, especially now Charlie isn't here to look after you."

"I don't need looking after. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." I yelled at her.

"We both know that's not true. You have a knack of getting yourself into trouble." I looked up at her, glaring. Her comment was too close for comfort. She sighed. "Listen Bella, no one is saying that you can't go out with your friends. Edward is just asking you to stay away from Port Angeles. There have been killings and he won't let you go for that reason. Just look what happened the last time you went alone with the girls."

I wasn't sure what she meant. After last time? I thought back trying to remember. I froze as the memory of the drunken men who tried to corner me came back to my mind. It had been so long ago. I had never thought how close I had come to being attacked that night; I was too caught up on my memories with Edward. If Edward hadn't been there… I felt my heart start to race, it was beating so fast I thought it was going to pop out my chest. I couldn't catch my breath. Memories I didn't want to remember pushed themselves into my mind.

* * *

_I watched Jacob rise up off me. He showed no remorse for what he had just done. He didn't even look in my direction. I lay there frozen and scared, watching him as he pulled his clothes back on. There was even a part of me that waited for my Jacob to come back. To say he was sorry. That he didn't mean to hurt me. Could I forgive him if he did? _

_He stopped to look at me before he left, his eyes were empty, there was nothing there I recognised. I wanted to open my mouth and speak, but I couldn't. "Don't forget you did this." He growled at me, and then he left._

* * *

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Alice's voice call. I could feel her hands gently shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were still in the cubicle; I was still half sitting on the toilet. Alice had positioned herself to stop me falling on the floor. I blinked up at her wondering what had happened. "Oh, thank god." She cried as she saw me look up. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You passed out... I'm going to call Carlisle to come get you." I watched her pull her phone out her pocket.

"No." I shouted, putting my hand over the phone. "I don't want to go home."

"I'd rather Carlisle checks you out to be on the safe side. Edward will want that." Alice said starting to dial Carlisle's number.

"No." I shook my head, trying to sit up. I felt a little light headed. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay at school... I'll go stir crazy in that house...Please Alice. They'll keep me in that house all week." My eyes pleaded with her. "You owe me that much."

"Edward-" She began.

"-Doesn't need to know." I cut her off. "Please Alice. I want to be here at school. I want to go out with my friends. It won't do me any good to be stuck in the house."

Alice stared at me, thinking it over. "Fine, but can't go to Port Angeles." I nodded in agreement. I'd do whatever it took for her not to tell Edward. "And you owe Edward an apology. Your dad comment hurt him and you know it."

"Okay." I replied flatly, hoping her list of demands would end there.

She frowned at me for another second before smiling and pulling me to my feet. She pulled me in a tight hug. "We are only worried about you."

The rest of the school day passed by uneventful. After school I met with Angela and Jessica in the cark park. I managed to convince that I wasn't feeling up to the long drive to Port Angeles and suggested the local diner. They both had agreed which I was relieved about. Edward wasn't there waiting for me either. I guess Alice had managed to convince him to go home.

When we arrived at the diner we took a booth in the far corner so that we would be able to eat and talk in peace. The diner was full of regulars, many of whom looked away when they saw who I was. I got that a lot in Fork's these days. My dad had known most of the people in the town, when they saw me they never knew what to say.

Angela and Jessica did most of the talking, which made it easier for me. I just had to add the occasional 'oh' or 'ah' and pretend that I was listening. It seems that Angela's date with Ben had gone well on Saturday night. They had gone out for a meal and then a movie in Port Angeles. I felt like I should tell her that it wasn't safe there, that she should stay away, but I wasn't sure what to say if she asked me how I knew. When she said she was going for a second date this weekend. I suggested that she rent a movie and stay at home. She frowned at me, finding my suggestion a little strange.

It turned out Jessica had a date this weekend too. She had asked Mike out and he had said yes, they were planning to come to the diner for me meal. I felt relieved that she was staying close to home and not going to Port Angeles so I didn't have to make any other weird suggestions.

They then asked me what I had done with my weekend. A knot knitted in the pit of my stomach and I felt sick as I thought about what had happened. I could feel my heart beat start to rise as I tried to repress the memories. Angela must have noticed the expression on my face because she changed the subject immediately asking Jessica what she planned to do with her hair. I gave her kudos for that. I managed to calm myself down without having an episode.

Jessica was talking and it seemed like she didn't want to stop. Our dinner was finished and we had been sitting for more than an hour nursing our drinks. I was getting tired and as much as I didn't want to go home. Jessica was starting to drain me. There was only so long I could listen to her talk about herself. Angela looked pleased when I suggested that we should head off home. I was glad when she offered to give me a ride and I didn't need to call Edward.

As we left the diner my phone beeped, I thought it would be Edward. I pulled it out my pocket to check as we walked over to Angela's car. I stopped walking and stiffened. It was Jacob.

**'When are you coming to get the truck? J x'**

Before I could even begin to process the message I heard a car horn toot, then someone called my name. I looked up to see Jasper in the Volvo. He had come to give me a ride home.


	6. Chapter 6 – A Mistake

**A/N: **Thank you all very much for the reviews, alerts and favs!

Chapter updated 15/12/13

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A Mistake**

I felt torn. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get in the car with Jasper. I didn't want to have to deal with him right now. I wasn't ready to talk and I didn't appreciate them forcing him on me. I knew that Edward would be behind this. How long had he been sitting there? Had he been sitting there all this time? Listening in to our conversation? That annoyed me a little, but I didn't have time to deal with that right now. Jacob had just texted me and I didn't understand why. I stared down at my phone. The words, '_When are you coming to get the truck', _played over in my mind. What did it mean? Was this his way of saying sorry? Was it a trap? My throat was thick, my palms were getting sweaty.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked cornered. She was still at my side wondering what was wrong.

I shook my head trying to shake myself into the present. She took it as a no. She placed her hand on my arm. I saw her glance over at Jasper. She probably found it strange that he was the one that had come to fetch me or maybe it was the fact that he had shown up and I hadn't called for a ride home. She patiently waited for me to speak. "I...I need a ride." I told her, having no idea what I was thinking. I glanced over at Jasper; he was on his way out the car. "Can you take me to the reservation?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Bella?" Jasper said placing his hand on my other arm. "We should get you home."

Angela looked at Jaspers hand on my arm. He saw it too. Did she see it as threatening as I did? "I can't." I said as I wriggled my way free. He let me go. I assumed it was only because he didn't want Angela asking any questions. "I have to go... get my truck." I mumbled starting to push Angela towards her car. I had to get this over with before I changed my mind.

"Bella?" Jasper called after me. "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

I ignored him, hurrying Angela along. She looked at me confused. I could only image what was going through her mind. "Bella, please." Jasper called to me. I turned to see him following us, he looked annoyed.

"Maybe you should see what he wants." Angela said looking between us both.

"I'll get you in the car." I told Angela. I knew I had to stop him following us before she started to suspect something.

I turned and walked over to Jasper. He remained silent as he watched Angela get into her car. "Bella, you're causing a scene. Please just get in the car." I could feel myself relaxing; he placed his hand on the small of my back and started to guide me in the direction of the Volvo.

I jerked away from his hand. His tricks weren't going to work on me tonight. I had to go over there before Jacob came to me. "I won't be long." I said hurrying over to Angela's car and climbing in.

"You don't mind dropping me off, do you?" I asked her as I buckled my seat belt.

"No, its fine." She answered. "Is everything okay between you and Jasper?" she asked eyeing him in the rear-view mirror.

I looked in my mirror to see him head back to the Volvo, he was on the phone. I presumed it was to Edward. "Oh, yeah… everything is fine." I said trying to give her a reassuring smile. "He's just taken on the role as big brother since I moved into the house. He's just trying to be over protective." I wasn't sure if she accepted my answer, but she didn't question me any further.

We sat in the car in silence as Angela drove over to the reservation. I could only imagine what was going through her mind right now, but I didn't have time to think about that. What was I doing going over here? What was I going to do when I got there? As we got closer to the road for the reservation I saw Carlisle's Mercedes parked at the side of the road. I slid down in seat trying to hide from him. Surely Edward wouldn't try anything when Angela was with me?

My heart raced the closer we got to the reservation. I kept wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans as I tried to control my breathing. I could feel my phone continuously buzz in my pocket which wasn't helping me settle. I could only imagine how angry Edward would be right now. The thought made me tremble. I kept telling myself that I was going over here to get the truck so Jacob wouldn't bring it by the house. If he came near Edward then Edward would read his mind and find out what he'd done to me.

When we pulled up outside Jacobs house Angela turned to look at me like I was having some sort of mental break down. I tried to convince her I was fine as I got out the car. She didn't look convinced. I said goodbye to her and stood watching her so she would turn and drive away. I felt a bit better when I saw her car leave my sight. I needed to know she was safe and away from here before anything else happened. I couldn't handle it if she got hurt because of my stupidity. I turned around to look towards Jacobs. My truck was sitting in the drive. The key was in my bag, all I had to do was take it out and drive away. That would be safe thing to do.

I tried to move my legs forward towards the truck, but they wouldn't budge. I was so scared I was frozen to the spot. What the hell was I doing here? I didn't know why I thought I would have been able to handle this. I looked over at the house as I heard noise coming from inside. They had company over. Maybe I could do this. I could go over and get in the truck before anyone noticed. Then I remembered Jacob's new friends. I wasn't sure I wanted to meet them.

A part of me still wanted to know if Jacob was sorry. Did he regret what he did to me? Was the old Jacob back? I didn't know if I was strong enough to find out or if I was ready to handle it if he wasn't. I stood there for over five minutes trying to muster up the courage to move whether it be in the direction of the house or the truck, but I couldn't. Tears run down my face as I asked myself again, why did I come here? I had to leave. I knew that. I had to get out of here before it was too late. God, if Edward knew what Jacob had done to me and that I had come back over here willing, I think he would kill me himself. I shivered. Sense seemed to take over me then, I turned around and started marching back down the road. I had to hurry out of here.

"Bella?" I heard his voice call, the one voice I didn't want to hear. I froze. I could hear him running towards me. _Run!Run!Run, you stupid girl._ A voice in my head called, but I never, I couldn't.

Jacob stopped in front of me giving me one of his warms smiles. "I've been watching you out the window. What were you doing just standing out here? Why didn't you knock?" I looked at him in amazement. I couldn't speak. Was he acting like nothing had happened? "Bella?" he asked impatiently.

"I...ah...I." I didn't know what to say. Was I losing it? Did I make all of it up? My hand rushed to my head. God I felt dizzy. "I have to go." Was all I managed to say. I took a step forward to move around him. He moved in front of me, blocking my path. My heart was in my mouth. This was it; he wasn't going to let me go. "Aren't you going to take your truck? It's what you came over for, right?"

"My truck..." I mumbled. "Yes." _Get in the truck and drive the hell out of here._ The voice in my head yelled. This time I listened. I hurried in the direction of my truck. I couldn't get there fast enough, I almost ran. When I reached for the handle of the driver door I thought I had made it, I thought I was safe. Jacob's hand landed on mine and I let out a scream. _Oh god, please don't hurt me._

"Hey, don't be like that Bells." Jacob said as he put his hand on my arm, turning me around to face him. I held my breath. He looked me over. I could feel myself tremble under his gaze. I had nowhere to run. I had been so stupid to come.

"Please don't hurt me." I whispered as tears streamed down my face. I wrapped my arms around body trying to protect myself. It was going to happen again. I had let this happen.

"Why would I hurt you?" He snapped. I shook my head too scared to answer. "Oh I get it. You blame me for what happened." I watched him clench his fist, he took a step back. His breathing started to quicken. "No, you don't get to blame me. Don't you dare blame me. Don't turn this around on me." I whimpered, stepping back towards the truck, going as close as possible. . "You did this!" He roared, pointing his finger in my chest. "I told you to stay away." He hit the side of his head with his fist. He looked completely crazed. "I warned you, but no! You just couldn't get enough. You wanted us both! You're nothing but a little slut!" He growled shoving me hard against the truck.

"Please… I just want to go home." I cried.

"You need to calm down." I turned to see a man put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. He was tall and broad shouldered, with short black hair. I had no idea where he had come from or who he was, but I was thankful that he was here. I silently begged him with my eyes to save me.

"Stay out of this Sam." Jacob growled. His full body was starting to convulse. He turned to face Sam, letting go of me. "This is none of your business." I watched as the two of them squared up to each other. I knew this was leading to a fight, one that I didn't want to be in the middle of.

I felt a hand pull my arm then, I jumped at the unexpected contact. I turned to see a small boy, he only looked about thirteen. "Follow me." He said. I let him pull me as he didn't look threatening. I could probably even over power him if I needed to. It was better than standing here, I was sure it was safe to go with him. He led me around to the other side of the truck and opened the door. "You should leave."

"I don't understand." I cried with relief as I climbed into the truck, turning to look at the boy. He was helping me? He was letting me go?

"It's safer for you if you just leave." He closed the door after me and I scrambled over the seat to the driver's side. I started rummaging through my bag for the key to the truck. As I pulled the key out and started the engine I looked around, ready to pull away. I couldn't believe what I saw. There was a group of boys gathered by the porch of Billy's house, they were all eagerly watching as Sam and Jacob faced off to one another on the grass. They were laughing and joking like there was nothing wrong.

It was just as I turned my attention to Sam and Jacob, that I saw Jacob's body shaking. It looked like his body was starting to grow; his clothes were stretching trying to accommodate his growing size. Rusty red hair started to form over his body and before I knew it in his place where stood a wolf that was at least twice the size of any other wolf I had seen. I shook my head trying to shake away the image before me, but it remained. Before I had a chance to process what had happened I was watching Sam do exactly the same thing. He shifted into a black wolf that was larger than Jacob. He dove at the red wolf as it started to race towards me, biting at his neck and shaking him around. Snarls and growls tormented the air.

Was everything from nightmares real? I wasn't waiting around to find out. I had seen enough. I took off the break and put my foot down on the clutch making the truck go as fast as it could. I only hoped it was fast enough to make it out. I wasn't sure what I would do if Jacob started following me.

I only started breathing again when I saw the sign for Forks and knew I was almost home.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wolves

**A/N: **Thank you very much for all the reviews, alerts and favs! It means a lot to me when you take the time to let me know your enjoying the story.

Updated 15/12/13

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Wolves**

I drove home shaking and crying. I couldn't wrap my head around what I had just seen or what it meant. What was Jacob? Did I tell the Cullens? Images of the rusty red wolf racing towards me kept invading my mind. If it hadn't been for Sam then I doubt I would have got away. I might not still be alive. Jacob had lured me there. I could see that now. I had been stupid to go. I thought he was sorry, but he wasn't. He was toying with me, playing with my emotions.

I didn't understand the wolf thing. Surely if my best friend turned into a wolf then that would have been something that came up in conversation? It had to have happened sometime in the past month or so. It would explain why he had suddenly started acting strange… It could explain a lot of things. Whatever had happened, it had changed him that much was clear. I didn't know him anymore. I wasn't sure if I would ever see the Jacob I knew again. It almost felt like he had died.

I pulled into the drive and killed the engine. I sat there trying to find the courage to go into the house and face whatever anger Edward was holding for me. I was sure he wouldn't be happy about the slip I gave Jasper earlier and Alice had possibly filled him in on my dizzy spell at school. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy and my hair was all over the place. I looked like I had just stuck my finger in the electric socket. I was sure 'I'm fine' wasn't going to cut it. At least I had managed to stop crying, but I just couldn't stop shaking.

I sighed, deciding to head into the house, it wasn't going to get any easier the longer I sat here. Plus the longer I sat the more suspicious it made me look. I climbed out the truck and slowly walked to the house. I paused on the porch taking a deep breath and reached for the handle. Emmett swung the door open. "Bella!" He exclaimed. "Thank god you're all right." He lifted me into one of his bear hugs, squeezing me a little too tight.

"Emmett, put her down you're hurting her." Rosalie glared, appearing at his side.

"Sorry, Bella." Emmett said sheepishly as he set me on my feet. "You look shit." He said as he looked me over. "And what is that smell-"

"-Ass!" Rosalie snarled. "Ignore him." Rosalie said giving him another glare as she came over to me linking arms with me, leading me into the house. She took me into the living room and sat me down on the couch, taking the seat beside me. I noticed that Emmett didn't follow us and I wondered if it was because she had upset him or was he up to something else?

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around the room. I half expected Edward to jump out at me at any second.

"They've gone out… Edward was a little upset, as you can imagine. He didn't like that you went back over to the reservation, not after the mess you came home on Friday and looking at you now… I can't blame him." Rosalie said bitterly. "Jasper was annoyed that he didn't manage to stop you going over there. I hope you understand that you put him in a very difficult position… He was so close to giving away our secret. Alice's visions were all over the place and I hope you realise just how much danger you could have put us in." Hot tears started to stream down my cheeks. I wished I hadn't asked.

"That's enough, Rose!" Emmett snapped coming into the room and standing in front of her.

"I'm just telling her the truth." She glared back at him.

"Well save it for another time." He said blazing back at her. Rosalie got up, giving me a quick glower before she left the room. Emmett sighed, taking her seat. "She's just worried. We all are." I nodded as I tried to stop myself crying. "What happened tonight? Why didn't you come home with Jasper?"

I shook my head. I didn't know what to say. Emmett wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in for a bear hug. "Tell me what happened."

I sat trying to hold back tears. I wanted to tell Emmett everything that had happened tonight and I almost did. I had to stop myself when I remembered that Edward was already angry and this could possibly destroy him or us. I didn't know how much he could take before he had enough; this could send him over the edge. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't handle it if he left me now. There was no way I could tell Emmett.

I had to go upstairs. I need time alone where I could come up with a plausible explanation for tonight. I wasn't sure how long I would have until Edward and the others returned home and I needed to make use of the time "I have to take a shower." I told him as I stood up.

Emmett looked a little hurt, but brushed it off. "I can't argue with that." He laughed.

I hurried up the stairs to my room, grabbing some fresh clothes as I made my way to bathroom. I quickly stripped, putting my clothes in the hamper and jumped in the shower. I had to get rid of this smell before Edward asked me about it. I wasn't sure what the smell was or what it smelled like, but I knew it was something to do with Jacob. That was twice I had been around him and twice they had commented on the stink.

After the shower I got dressed and went to lie on the bed. I picked up my copy of Mansfield Park and pretended to read it as I tried to think of an explanation they might believe. I had only been lying there for a few moments when I heard a loud bang downstairs. I jumped just as Edward appeared at the bedroom door. His eyes were black, his face looked strained. Truth be told, I was a little frightened of him. My heart felt like it was about to burst out my chest as I took in his menacing apperance. Emmett and Jasper appeared behind him. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I sat there silently, waiting for Edward to say the first word.

"Wolves?" He growled taking a step towards me. That definitely wasn't what I had been expecting him to say. Emmett's hand gripped his shoulder, restraining him, as Jasper took a step in front of him, putting himself between us both.

I slid off the bed and stood at the other side. Putting the bed between us seemed like a good idea. "I...ah...I" I stuttered looking at their faces, unsure what to say. How did he know? How did they find out?

"Alice had a vision..." Edward replied like he had heard my thoughts. "She saw you telling Emmett just before you changed your mind." Tears filled my eyes. What could I possibly say to him now that he would believe? How much had Alice seen?

Edward took another step towards me and his brothers grabbed both his arms. "I'm fine." He growled. I watched as Emmett looked at Jasper for confirmation. He nodded his head and they let him go. He was at my side instantly, lifting me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest. "I could have lost you." He sounded broken. All signs of anger seemed to crumble away from him then.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back as I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I felt so relieved that he wasn't angry at me and this was the worst it was going to get.

He placed a kiss on my head. "Promise me you won't go back there."

"I promise." I whispered back to him. It was an easy promise to make.

Edward sat down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap. I lay my head on his chest and he buried his face in my hair, inhaling my scent. He started to hum my lullaby as he absent-mindedly rubbed his hand up and down my arm. We sat like that undisturbed for what seemed like hours. It felt so good to be in his arms again, to feel safe. To feel connected to him. I didn't want it to end.

He was the first to move; he lifted me off his knee and stood me up. I looked at him hurt. He smiled at me reassuringly and placed a kiss on my head. "Carlisle has called a family meeting." I nodded. I would wait for him here. I sat back down on the bed and he pulled me back to my feet. "Bella, you are part of this family too."

Before I could protest he lifted me into his arms and whisked us down the stairs to the living room. Everyone had already gathered there and was waiting on us. Carlisle was standing over by the window. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were on the sofa nearest the window. Alice and Jasper were on the sofa near the fire; Edward sat me down next to them and took a seat on the arm beside me.

I watched as Carlisle stepped forward. "As you are all aware it seems that the shape shifters or wolves-" He said looking at me. "-are back in the area. I was wondering if you would share with the family what happened tonight, Bella?"

I looked down at my hands, feeling uneasy that all attention seemed to now be focused on me. I hadn't even had the chance to come up with a story or even process what it was that I had saw. Edward reached over and squeezed my hand in reassurance and I felt a calm take hold of me. "Jacob had texted me to say he had fixed my truck." I began. I made a mental note to make sure I deleted the text so Edward wouldn't know I was lying. "When I went over to his house he had friends over and I didn't want to intrude so I just went straight for the truck. He must have spotted me from the window as he came out. He was annoyed with me because I hadn't come to the door…" I paused as images of Jacob angry came to mind. "I've never seen him like this before. He started shaking and shouting. That was when a man came out. He told Jacob to calm down. It just made him angrier." I stopped to think of the boy who had helped me. I didn't know his name. How would I thank him? Edward squeezed my hand reminding me that they were all listening. "A boy led me away to my truck... As I was about to pull away… well that was when he changed into the wolf. The other man, Sam, he changed as well and then they fought." The room was silent as they thought over what I had said.

Carlisle began to speak again after a few minutes. "We have an agreed treaty with them and they shouldn't essentially pose a problem. Edward however has asked that we leave the area..." There was a hiss from Rosalie. "He believes that they are a danger to the family. He is concerned because we know so little about them or their numbers. I do share some of his concerns and because of that I have called this family meeting for us to vote." I knew what Edward and he meant; they were a danger to me and not anyone else. "Esme?" Carlisle continued, turning to her.

Esme adjusted her position. "I will do as I have always done and do what is best for our family. My answer is yes."

"Emmett?" Carlisle said turning to him.

"I don't have a problem with it." Emmett shrugged and then turned his attention to his wife.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"No!" Rosalie snapped. Edward hissed at her. "I see no danger. As long as Bella stays away from them and stops creating drama, then they won't come near us. There is no danger." She glowered over at me.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked turning to her and smiling.

"Yes. We will move. I'm just not sure of the time scale." She smiled.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked. My stomach knotted knowing I was next.

"I could use a change of scenery." Jasper said smiling at Edward or me, I wasn't sure which.

I could feel Edward stiffen as Carlisle turned to me. "Bella?"

"No." I whispered as I started to cry. There was so much emotion building up inside me that I couldn't contain it. "I won't leave Forks and I won't leave Charlie." I snapped at Edward. "You can't make me." I got up off the couch; I had to get some air. Edward reached for my arm, but let it go as I pulled away from him.

I headed out the front door and walked along the porch, only stopping when I was out of sight of the windows. I sank down on the porch, looking out into the darkness, my thoughts full of Charlie and all the time I had spent in Forks. It hadn't been long enough and I didn't get to know him nearly as much as I had wanted to. I didn't want to leave. I wasn't ready to leave.

"I won't go with you." I said out to the cool night air, knowing he would hear me.


	8. Chapter 8 – Fatal Encounter

**A/N: **Thank you again to everyone that's taken the time to let me know you are enjoying the story. x

17/12/13 Chapter Updated

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Fatal Encounter**

When I woke the next morning to find a note from Edward telling me he had 'gone hunting'. I knew he wasn't happy with me and had probably taken the time out to cool down. Rosalie seemed to be the only one who was happy with my resistance to moving, but only because it suited her own needs. None of the rest of the Cullens had expressed their disapproval, but I knew they supported Edward and that meant moving. I wasn't deluded to think that this fight was by any means over, but I knew I wasn't going to give up either.

I had gotten up early that morning, getting dressed and grabbing what I needed for the day. I made my way over to Charlie's house to spend time remembering him. I sat on his couch watching a recorded soccer game on the TV. I hugged one of the scatter cushions as I closed my eyes. If tried really hard I could almost smell him. The action made me cross rather than comforting me. I wished I had their senses.

I turned off the TV and tossed the cushion back on the couch making my way through to the kitchen. I smiled as I saw the bright yellow units. They were so Renne. I walked along running my hand across the counter absent-mindedly, stopping at the cooker. This is where I made his meals. I looked over to the table and chairs, and for a brief second I could see him sitting there. I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I miss you, dad." I whispered. I slid down the unit onto the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. I stared hard at the chair waiting for him to reappear. I sat there for a long time staring, waiting, but I never saw him again.

"Bella?" Alice's voice brought me out my daze. I could hear her walking through the house. "God it stinks in here." She said stopping at the kitchen door, shrivelling her nose up. "Come on." She ordered as she grabbed a hold of my hand and pulling me to my feet. "You're going to be late." She wrapped her arms around me and guided me out the house. She took the key out my pocket and locked the door, popping it in her own coat when she was finished. "Do you want to ride with us or drive to school on your own?"

"I'll go on my own." I answered her as I made my way over to the truck. I climbed in eyeing my bag on the seat. It was right where I had left it. The key was still in the ignition too. No one wanted my truck. It was one of the things I loved about it, that and the fact that Charlie had given it to me. I started the engine and looked in the rear view mirror to see Alice's car was sat idling on the road. I figured she was waiting for me to go first since she hadn't already left. She must have been concerned about something if she was willing to sit behind the trucks slow speed. As I made my way to school I thought back, wondering what it could be that concerned her… She had said that the house had stunk. I didn't think much of it at the time, I had been too deep in my own self despair, but now I could only think of one thing that made sense. Jacob. He had been there. That was why she was following me now. He had been in Charlie's house. How dare he!

When I pulled up to the school I parked the truck and watched as Alice pulled up beside me. I climbed out and marched round to meet her. "You said that it stunk... Did you mean… was he was there?" I asked annoyed, though my anger wasn't directed towards her. Jasper joined us at the back of the car; he was watching me with a curious expression on his face. He placed his hand on my arm and I could feel myself begin to relax.

Alice was hesitant to respond. "Bella, I don't here is the best place for this conversation."

I took her reply as the confirmation I needed. "Damn him!" I growled, thumping my fist on the boot of her car. It instantly hurt and regretted it. I pulled my hand to my chest rubbing it with my other hand. He had no right to be there. He had tainted Charlie's house and now Edward would use it against me to make me leave. I turned and left them standing there. I need space and time to think.

I found Angela, Ben and Mike sitting by the benches. I greeted them and sat down, letting their mindless chatter distract me. Mike was trying to convince Ben to go down to La Push surfing on the weekend. My hands tighten on the corners of my jacket at the mere mention of the name. Should I tell them not to go? What would I say?

I kept quiet instead of speaking out and continued to listen, silently pleading for them not to go. Ben didn't seem keen on the idea. I felt relief when Mike finally decided to give up, he could see Ben wasn't going to change his mind. They agreed to go to the pictures instead. My mind started to wonder. What would happen to my friends if we left town? Forks was like a magnet for the supernatural. There would be no one here to protect them… and if the wolves were a threat, they had danger right on their doorstep. No matter what Edward said, I couldn't leave my friends to be slaughtered… He had to change me. I couldn't wait any longer.

The morning passed by just like any other morning. I sat in class listening to the lectures and taking notes, hoping that I wasn't asked any questions as I wasn't able to take in what the teachers were saying. My mind was too busy going over how I would ask Edward to turn me and what he would say. Surely he had to see this was a better option than moving? I knew I wasn't fooling anybody, but myself. Edward wasn't going to agree to change me without a fight, but he had to see things from my point of view. Right?

There were plenty of reasons I could think of for him to change me, most of which I couldn't share with him. I would feel safer knowing that Jacob would never be able to hurt me again. I wouldn't be weak defenceless Bella anymore. I would be able to protect myself and keep my friends safe. If Edward really did want to be with me forever, than it made perfect sense that he would want to change me... Right? I knew he couldn't argue with that logic.

At lunch I choose to sit with Angela and avoid the Cullens. I knew that Alice would have already seen my decision to ask Edward. I was scared that she would try to talk me out of it or if she told me that his answer was no. I occasionally glanced over at them as I played with the apple in my hand, ignoring the conversation at the table around me. Alice would catch me staring and I would look away. I was paranoid that she would do anything to deter me from the mission I was on, though I couldn't help wonder what she had seen. Did she see be becoming one of them? She had before, but what about now? Perhaps it would have been for the best if they had let the venom take hold me after James had attacked me.

At last period I started to wonder if she had spoken to Edward when Mr Banner got a phone call asking me to collect my things and meet Carlisle out in the car park. He had never been pulled of my class before by and I couldn't help, but think that this meant something was very wrong. I raced along the corridor in a hurry to find out what disaster had struck our family now. Was it Edward? Was he okay? When I got to the parking lot I scanned the cars looking for the Mercedes, but I couldn't spot it anywhere. I slowly started towards my truck confused. Alice's car was still parked next to mine and I could see Rosalie's further down the lot. I didn't understand what was going on.

"I thought you were never going to show up." I turned to see Jacob was standing behind me. He was grinning down at me as his large figure towered above me.

"You!" I shouted shocked taking a step back. I certainly didn't want to be alone with him right now. As far as I was concerned the Cullens were right, he was dangerous, and probably capable of just about anything. I silently cursed myself for foolishly running out into the car park on my own without a second thought. I had left the safety of the school building and was now trapped out here with him.

Seeing him transform into a wolf last night had left me with so many questions, but there were certain things I didn't need to be told. Certain things I had seen for myself… He was strong and aggressive and didn't seem to be able to control his anger... I knew the last thing I wanted to do was tick him off, but I certainly didn't want to go anywhere with him either. I had to find a way out of this.

"You didn't really think it was Carlisle, did you?" He sniggered.

I turned round eyeing how far I was from the truck. It was only a few meters; could I make it there in time and lock the door? I looked back towards the school doors. I was too far from them and if I made a run for it I was more likely to fall flat on my face. "You should leave." I said turning my attention back round to him.

"Come on Bells." He said running his hand down my cheek. It sent a shiver of fear down my spine. A voice in my head told me to get out of there. I was in a hurry to comply.

"I told you to leave." I said trying to buy time so I could find a way out of this.

His smile disappeared from his face and I watched it grow dark. "No." He growled.

I felt a surge of courage and before I knew what I was doing I ran off towards my truck. I managed to run all the way there without falling flat on my face. I franticly reached for the handle as I felt his body slam into mine, forcing hard against the door. I screamed.

"Shut up." He snarled spinning me around and covering my mouth with his hand. He pressed his body tight against mine, pinning me to the truck. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh. It made me want to be sick. I pushed my hands against his arms, trying to force him away from me, but it was no use. A satisfied smirk played over his face as he watched me squirm under him. He used a finger and pulled my blouse out at the top, having a look inside_. Please don't let this happen again._

"Unhand her dog." Alice growled. I turned to see her standing on the road, just in front of the truck. She was poised like a spring, ready to strike him down. I had never felt so relieved to see her, but that soon was replaced with fear for her safety. Alice was so small and he was so big. I didn't know if she could fight and I didn't know how strong he was. I didn't know anything about what he was, or what he was capable of. No, I didn't want Alice getting hurt because of me. I could never live with myself. She had to leave. I had to save her somehow.

"Beat it, Pixie!" Jacob growled. "This has nothing to do with you." He released his hold on me and took a step towards Alice.

"No!" I yelled. I pulled on Jacob's arm, trying my best to get him to focus his attention back on me. "Leave her alone."

He laughed at me like he found fear funny. He grabbed my wrist and I winched in pain as he started pulling me towards the grass where he had parked his bike. Realization hit me then. _No!_ He was planning to take me away from here. I started to shake uncontrollably as images of Friday night came flashing back to my mind. I felt like a small, helpless child. Tears were flooding my eyes as fought against him, screaming for him to let me go. I prayed and prayed for Edward. I wished I hadn't pissed him off and that he was here at school. That he would come and save me.

When we reached the other side of the truck Alice was standing on the road, blocking his path. She looked pissed and full of determination, but I still couldn't help, but think, that she stood no chance against him. "I won't let you take her." She growled. What was she doing? She was going to get herself killed.

I screamed as I saw Jacob lift his hand to hit her, I fought under his grasp. As his hand came down towards her face there was a loud crash. I expected to see Alice flying across the road into a car, but instead Jasper was standing there, stopping Jacob's hand from reaching her. In a blink of an eye Jasper had Jacob's arm twisted and was pulling it hard, it looked like he could pull it off any second. "Let her go." He snarled. Jacob laughed at him like he was a mad man. "So help me, I'll break every bone in body, dog."

Emmett appeared by my right. He glowered at Jacob, he looked possessed. "You better unhand her now."

"Make me." Jacob said glaring right back at him.

Before I knew what was happening Jacob's hand crunched down on my wrist and bent it back towards my arm. I screamed out in agonising pain, my legs gave way and I felt myself buckle down to the ground. Cool hands grabbed my body before I hit the concrete, pulling me close to their chest. "I've got you." Alice reassured me.

I watched as Emmett grabbed Jacob away from me, lifting him like a rag doll. He tossed him through the air, sending him colliding into his bike, knocking it over.

"The bells going to ring in three minutes." I heard Alice say in a strained voice. Just at that I looked down at my wrist and saw the bone poking through the skin. There was blood pouring out everywhere. My head started to spin. I felt sick. I felt myself start to slip out of consciousness.

"Get out of here." Emmett barked

I heard a bike kick to lift.

"This isn't over." I heard Jasper gnarl.

"Oh, it's just getting started." I heard Jacob laugh and then the sound of a motorbike pulling away.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice call. "Bella, stay with me."

I couldn't hear anything after that.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fractured

**A/N: **I just want t/o say a huge thanks for alerts + favs. Reviews have been amazing! Some of them have blown my mind!

Thanks for reading

Chapter updated 19/12/13

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Fractured**

"Bella." I could hear Alice's firm voice call to me. "Bella, I need you to stay awake." I struggled to push myself away from the fog that was gripping onto my mind. "Bella, please." Alice sounded worried. I fought a little more trying to work my way through the dark fog to get to her. Then it came, blinding pain. I screamed in agony, the pain was consuming me. I tried to force myself back into the fog. The more I fought against it the more it woke me. I struggled to remember what was happening, why there was there so much pain. "Hang on sweetie, we're almost home." I sensed the daylight calling for me to open my eyes. I could hear the sound of the car racing across the gravel, just before I felt us pull to a stop. I heard a door open, and then there was a whoosh of wind over my face.

"What happened?" Carlisle's voice asked. Cool hands wrapping themselves around me, lifting me and cradling me against a stone body. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but my jaws felt heavy and my lips were glued closed.

"Jacob." I heard the name whispered. I shuddered. My eyes started to water. Jacob? ...Yes. He was there. I struggled to remember, but I couldn't think where 'there' was. What happened? I tried to ask, but my lips wouldn't move.

"I couldn't get her to stay conscious... I'm sorry; I wasn't sure what to do." I could hear Alice whimper.

"You did your best, Alice." I heard Carlisle reassure her as I felt myself being laid down. "Fetch me some general anesthetic." Yes, please... I need something for the pain. No, wait... No, I don't want to go back to sleep. I fought to pull my eyes open, but they wouldn't move. I could hear the noise of someone moving around me. I felt a prick on my arm. A warm tingling slowly worked its way through my body. "That should help her with the pain till I reset her wrist and stop the bleeding. Did the boys find Edward?"

"I haven't heard. I'll call Jazz." There was silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Hello, Jasper? Did you find him?" The pain was starting to leave my body, replacing it with a warm, fuzzy feeling. It felt like I was floating. I struggled against the fog as I felt it wrap its self around my legs and crawl up my body. "What do you mean he's in Seattle?" Alice shouted. Who was she talking about? Who was in Seattle? Darkness took a hold of me before I had the chance to find out.

* * *

"Bella?" A could feel a cool hand stroke my head. "Bella, honey?" I knew that voice. The light assaulted my eyes. I turned my head away. I could hear a faint rhythmical beeping sound. "Bella?" The cool hands were on my face again. "Bella... Open your eyes." I struggled to pull my eyes open. It took me a minute or two to focus on the scene in front of me. Esme was sitting in front of me, she smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "How are you feeling?" I looked around the room; I was in Carlisle's study. How had I ended up in here this time?

"Edward." My voice cracked when I suddenly realized he wasn't there.

Esme reached over and squeezed my hand. "He won't be long." She picked up a cup from the bedside table and placed the straw in my mouth. I took several sucks, quenching the dryness in my mouth. "Are you comfortable?" Her words drew my attention to the pain in my wrist. I looked down to see a white cast over my hand and half way up my arm. Had I fallen? No, that wasn't right. Something else had happened. I tried to fight the fog in my mind.

"Did I break it?" I whispered to her, confused.

Esme hesitated for a moment before answering. "It was broken."

"Did I fall?" I didn't understand her evasiveness.

"No, you didn't fall." I watched as she stood up and straightened her dress. "I'll go fetch Carlisle." She hurried out the room before I could stop her. I lay there staring at the door until I realized she wasn't coming straight back.

I started to feel too hot and sticky. I used my good hand to pull down the cotton sheet that was on top of me. That's when I noticed I had a hospital gown on, someone had changed me. I wasn't sure why but the thought struck me with fear. The beeping of the monitor started to slowly rise. My breathing hitched as I tried to remember what had happened. One image flashed before me, Jacob. He was topless; his face was filled with an expression of hate. I hardly recognised him. I wasn't sure where the image was from, I struggled trying to remember. The beeping of the machine got faster and faster as flashes of memory slowly came back to me. I was on the beach... He was on top of me... He was kissing me, but I didn't want him too... He hands were touching... Wails broke free from my chest. No! I didn't want to remember.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, appearing at my side. "Are you okay?"

"I remember." I sob. Realizing what I had just said I froze. I had only meant to think it, not speaks it out loud.

He nodded as if he understood. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took my good hand, looking deep into my eyes. "You are safe here. Jacob can't harm you." So, he knew. Did that mean Edward knew? Is that why he wasn't here? I pulled my arm back and he got up. He went over to a cabinet and returned with two pills in his hand. "These will help you relax a little." he said placing them in my hand. I took them from him and swallowed them down.

"Does...Does Edward know?" I hesitantly asked Carlisle.

"Not yet." He said sitting back down on his seat on the bed. "He was in Seattle when it happened. We thought it best to wait till he gets back."

I reached out and grabbed his arm. "You can't tell him!"

He looked at me with sympathy. "I cannot hide this from him, Bella, if that is what you are asking. He will ask questions about your arm... And your brothers will not easily forget what _he_ did to you, nor will your family." I pulled my hand away from him and turned my head. His words weren't what I wanted to hear. "We will need Edward's abilities..." He continued. "The whole event..." I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "...Happened at school. We will need Edward to find out if someone heard or saw anything."

Wait, what? Happened at school... I don't understand. It didn't happen at school. There was something I was missing. Something wasn't right. I struggled to try and remember. The harder I tried a throbbing headache took hold of my head. Carlisle lightly touched my arm. "You should rest. I'll have Jasper sit with you. You'll never be alone, Bella… You're safe." I watched Carlisle leave the room.

Seconds later Jasper entered. He gave me a sympathetic smile as he grabbed a chair and pulled it to my bedside. I felt his calming powers relax my body or maybe it was the medication, or both. I could feel my eyes start to get heavy. "Jasper..." I whispered trying to fight against the sleep that wanted to come.

"Rest, Bella. We will talk once you're awake." Jasper answered. I opened my mouth to protest, but my body went limp as my eyes pulled close. Yes, I would rest. I didn't have much choice.

* * *

When I woke up I found Jasper's seat empty. No one was in the room. I called out, but no one came. I felt uneasy at being alone. I awkwardly pulled the covers off me with one hand and pulled myself into a sitting position. My head spun a little as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Carlisle had said I would never be alone, but I was alone right now. I didn't like it. I didn't feel safe. I wobbled as I stood up, taking a few moments to gain my balance. I slowly made my way out the office and along the hall. As I descended down the stairs I could hear raised voices coming from the Living room. Edward was shouting. "You let him harm her?"

"No one let him do anything." Alice snapped.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I walked towards the living room door, which was open. Edward was standing at the other side of the room by the door to the kitchen. His eyes were black and he was in a half crouched position, with a snarl on his face. Emmett, Jasper was standing behind him on either side, their bodies were tense, they seemed ready to spring at any sign of conflict. Rosalie and Carlisle stood in front of Edward; they seemed to complete a circle formation around him. Alice was stood in front of Edward, inside the circle. She looked relaxed; she didn't seem to fit into the scene in front of me.

Esme was standing off to the side. She turned to see me at the door, and was by my side in seconds, wrapping her cold arms around me. "Bella, you're awake." I could feel all eyes on me then. "You shouldn't be out of bed." The atmosphere in the room seemed to dispense as Esme lead me over to the couch, sitting me down.

Edward walked over to me, dropping to his knees. His face was torn with pain. The topaz was starting to slowly return to his eyes as he gazed over at me. "Are you in pain?" He asked concerned, his eyes made their way down to my broken wrist.

"No." I lied. It was annoying me, but I didn't want to cause him any more pain than he was suffering.

"I'm sorry I let this happen." His words were just above a whisper. His hand reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Let what happen? I started thinking back to what I remembered, it felt easier this time. The fog was no longer there. I was at school, Edward hadn't been there. The day was almost over... Then there was a call. I had gone in the car park. Jacob, he had been there. So was Alice. I glanced over at her, she was looking at me, a sadness filled her eyes. Jacob was trying to take me away. I had been scared for us both. I thought he was going to kill Alice and take me away. Emmett and Jasper had come. I had felt so relieved to see them. But Jacob wouldn't let me go, then... Crack. The sound echoed through my mind. I shuddered... He had broken my wrist. I looked down at the white cast as tears filled my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward's voice brought me from my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I whispered trying to pull myself back into one piece. I felt so lost. My world seemed to be crashing down before me, no matter how much I tried to hold it together. There was doubt in my mind what Edward's next move would be and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that to happen. "Edward?" I whispered, already frightened of the wrath I knew would come.

"Yes?"

"You can't kill him." I mumbled, barely audible.

Edward's body coiled away from me and he sprang to his feet, walking across to the other side of the room. "I can't let him live." He hissed.


	10. Chapter 10 – Outing the Truth

**A/N:** Once again thank you for reviews/alerts/favs they brighten my day x x

updated 19/12/13

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Outing the Truth**

**EPOV**

I listened to Bella's steps as she walked out the house. I sighed with relief when they stopped on the porch and I knew she wasn't going to try something foolish. Her voice filtered through the air, 'I won't go with you.' I hissed. Why couldn't she make this easy for once? I jumped up to my feet and made my way to the door. I had to get out of here. I had to hunt. I felt Carlisle place his hand on my shoulder before I could leave the house. I turned to face him, he looked sympathetic. "Let me come with you, son." I nodded.

"Alice, look after her please." I said giving my sister a quick glance before turning and running into the night. I could hear Carlisle's steps behind me as I pushed myself as hard into the night. Running always helped clear my mind. The pressure of the wind against my body was cleansing. I guessed it was same feeling humans got from confession or it could have been if I had a soul.

It wasn't long until I came across the scent of a small herd of elk. There were seven of them west of us, down by the stream. I stopped running and waited for Carlisle. He came to a stop beside me and nodded his head, indicating that he too had picked up the scent. _I'll sweep around to the right_, he thought. I nodded and ran my way round to the left. We both reached the herd at the same time, taking them by surprise. I took down three of them, breaking their necks, before quickly draining them dry. Carlisle tossed the forth elk at my feet just as I had finished draining my last. _You need it more than me._ I didn't argue. Nor did I waste any time draining it before it went cold. When I had finished I moved backwards and sat down on the ground. Carlisle took the seat next to me. For a time we both just stared towards the stream, watching the water flow down stream. _It will all work out_. Carlisle's thought, pulling me from my mindless day dreaming.

"I'm worried about her." I sighed, looking over at my father. "She's getting worse."

_The anxiety pills will help her once they get into her system, but she needs to talk to Jasper..._ I nodded my head in agreement. _I know she might not feel comfortable talking to him because he is a member of the family, but we cannot risk her talking to anyone else..._

I knew it bothered him that Bella's mental health was suffering so that our family could keep its secrets. "Jasper is more than qualified." I assured him.

_I think it would be a good idea if you prepare yourself for what Jasper may find out._ I hissed at him. I knew where he was going to his and I didn't care to hear it. Carlisle reached over and placed his hand firmly on my arm. _The signs are there. I know you don't want to hear it, but I've seen it before._ He showed me images of women and girls he had treated over the years, they all had that same look in their eyes that Bella now had. The same look our prey had moments before we drained the life from them. I stood up and took a couple of strides away from him. Anger was now pulsing through my veins. "I need to go. Can I take your car?" _Of course, but where are you going?_ "I just need to drive... Clear my head. I will be back tomorrow."_ Bella needs you now more than ever, Edward._ I nodded. He was right, but I had to get my own mind in order first. _Go. I will clean up here._ I turned and raced towards the house without another word.

As I approached the house Alice's thoughts caught my attention. _She is fine Edward, she is asleep... But where is it that you plan to go? I can see you leaving, but I can't see where you will go or when you will return home._ Her thoughts were concerned. I did my best to ignore her and keep her thoughts from my mind. I jumped up to my window and quietly slid inside the room. Bella was asleep; she lay peacefully on our bed. I went over to her, pulling the covers further up to her chin and placing a kiss on her head. My beautiful Bella was broken. The thought broke into my head and I forced it away. I wasn't ready to think that way.

I wrote out a quick note _'gone hunting x x'_ so she wouldn't question my absence. Not that I expected she would. I knew she was still angry with me. I placed one last kiss on her head and headed for the front door.

Alice was standing by the door with her arms folded; she had a pout on her face. _Don't leave_, she begged me with her thoughts. I grabbed the keys for the Mercedes from the dish on the table by the door. _She needs you._ Her thought were like a stab through the heart. Bella did need me, but she needed someone who could be strong for her. She needed someone that could protect her. "I'll be back tomorrow." I told her as I walked out the door._ Are you sure about that?_ She asked grabbing my arm. _...because I can't see it_. I pulled my arm away and hurried out into the car. As I started the engine and raced up the drive, Alice's thoughts were the last thing I heard. _I'll look after her till you return._

* * *

I drove for hours with my foot to the floor, not bothering in which direction I was going. I was so angry with myself for not seeing what was in front of me all this time. I had failed to keep Bella safe. I had failed Charlie. I had to protect her now. I had to keep her safe, even if that meant protecting her from herself. Bella would never hurt again, so long as I lived.

I looked up and saw the sign for Renton, and in that moment I knew what I had to do. I turned the car around in the middle of the road and headed back towards the 599, taking the turn off for Seattle. There were things that needed to be put in order before I could make my next move.

When I arrived in Seattle I parked near the central library just in time for its opening. I raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I smiled at the woman who had just been unlocking the doors; she had seen me coming and was now holding it open for me. "Morning." I greeted her as I made my way in and headed over to the computers. They had already been powered up and I wasted no time in bringing a map up, looking over the places of interest. Fort McMurray, Timmins, Angora and Babbitt were just a few of the places that I added to the list as I surveyed over the map.

When I had compiled an extensive list I then started looking for properties listed for sale in the area, printing out pictures and a listing of any potential houses that would hold our large family and that were situated in the middle of nowhere, preferably surround by the forest. I sat for hours printing them, by the time I was finished it was close to late afternoon. I gave the librarian more than money to cover the costs of the ink and paper and made my way out to the car.

I had one more stop to go before home. I drove over to the Columbia Bank and parked the car outside on the road, grabbing a rucksack out from inside the boot. I headed inside. The bank was overflowing with people; all their minds were shouting their thoughts at me all at once. My head felt ready to explode. I hated over crowded places for this reason. I had better make this quick. I headed over to the manned desk by the staircase to the vaults. A young woman was behind the desk, her face beamed when she looked up to see me. _He must be one of the Cullens everyone talks about. _I should have been more concerned with her thoughts and listened to what exactly it was that everyone said about us, but I didn't have time for such games. "I'm here to access my family vault." I said, handing her my identification and family key card before she had time to ask for it.

"Certainly, Sir." She checked the ID against the information on the computer and then handed it back to me when she found it to be correct. She kept hold of the key card and rouse from her desk. "I'll show you down to the vault." There was no need, but I could tell from her thoughts she wouldn't take no for an answer. She swiped us through the access door and lead the way down the stairs. Her thoughts were full of vulgar images of herself and me. I wanted to snap her neck, but I didn't have time to cover up her body. So I played nice and followed her slowly. When we reached the vault she swiped the card for me, handing it back with a smile. "Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?" _Please ask me for my number._

"That will be all. You can leave." I snapped at her in a demanding tone. I turned and punched in the combination on the keypad before pulling the door open and closing it behind me. Not looking to see if she had left.

The vault was no bigger than a box room, it wasn't one of the biggest we had, but it was the closest. There was a line of shelves against the back wall, with stacks of money and a few boxes of Trinkets and Jewels. I opened the rucksack and started filling it with money. My phone started to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Emmett's name on the screen and flipped it open. "Edward, where are you?"

"I'll be home sometime tonight." I told him, pulling the phone away from my face ready to hang up. Alice had probably asked him to call.

"Edward, no, you don't understand... You need to come home now." Emmett yelled.

"What happened?" I asked lifting the phone back to my ear.

"It's Bella." I could tell by the sound of his voice, it wasn't good.

"Damn it, Emmett, tell me!" I roared.

"Just get here." He growled.

I sensed he was about to hang up. "I'm in Seattle." I shouted at him. "It will take me hours to get back."

"What the hell are you doing in Seattle?" He sounded frustrated.

"I was taking care of business. Now tell me what happened." I gnarled.

"I can't, not over the phone. Just get here." With that he hung up.

I filled the rest of the bag with money, not bothering to keep to a human speed. I only hoped that they didn't have cameras in the room. I flung it over my shoulder and hurried out the room and up the stairs, as I walked out the door the woman at the desk jumped up. "Mr Cullen, I hope everything was to your satisfaction?" I ignored her and hurried out the bank and into to the car. I tossed the money on the passenger seat and jumped in, flooring the clutch.

* * *

When I pulled the car up to the house I killed the engine and jumped out the car, racing across the drive and into the house. My family was waiting for me in the living room. I instantly knew by their faces that I wasn't going to like what I heard. "Tell me." I said glaring at them all. No one spoke. I growled at them, pacing the floor, waiting for someone to put me out of my misery.

Alice finally stepped forward to me. "I can see that there isn't a way to tell you this… without you losing your temper." Jasper and Emmett immediately moved behind me blocking my path out the kitchen. Carlisle and Rose moved in front of me, completing the circle, with Alice and me in the middle. "So, I will just tell you..." I held my breath. "Jacob came for Bella at school."

I snarled. "What do you mean he _came_ for her?"

She put up her finger up to quieten me. "He came for Bella at school. It was last period, I didn't see it coming. Everything was fine and then Bella just disappeared. I immediately excused myself from class and went looking for her. Her teacher said there had been a message from the office from Carlisle; that he was here to collect her. I texted Jasper and Emmett and told them to get out of class something was wrong. I found Bella in the car park. The mutt already had has hands on her. I moved to stop him and by that time Jasper and Emmett was there. They grabbed him, but he refused to let go of her... He snapped her wrist..."

"You let him harm her?" I growled.

"No one let him do anything..." Alice growled, infuriated at my interruption.

"Bella, you're awake." Esme's voice snapped me from my rage. I turned to see Bella standing at the door. She was huddled over like it took all her strength to stand. "You shouldn't be out of bed." I watched as Esme wrapped her arms around her and lead her to the couch.

Everyone seemed to relax then, thanks to the Jasper's calming waves. I walked over to her and dropped to my knees. It broke me to see her like this. "Are you in pain?" I asked as I looked down at her cast. Carlisle's thoughts assured me that he had been keeping on top of her medication.

"No." She whispered. I could tell that she was lying.

"I'm sorry that I let this happen." _That was I wasn't there for you when I should have been_, I added mentally. I reached over and tucked a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes glazed over as she stared past my head. I would give anything to know what was going on inside her head. "Bella?" I asked concerned that she was living memories that she should have never known.

"I'm fine." She answered, shifting her weight. She seemed to sink back into her thoughts before she spoke to me again. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I asked hoping that she was finally going to open up to me.

"You can't kill him." Her words shot right through me.

I jumped back from her and pulled myself to my feet, walking to the other side of the room, putting a distance between us as I felt my anger take hold. "I can't let him live."

"No," She sobbed. "Edward, please. You can't..."

"He raped you..." I snarled. "And you want to save his life?" I couldn't understand what I was hearing.


	11. Chapter 11 – Exposed

**A/N:** A huge, huge thank you to all new followers and favs! I am loving the reviews, so thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think!

Updated 20/12/13

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Exposed**

I felt sick the moment I heard the words leave his mouth. He knew. They all did. I had been stupid to think that I could have hidden this from them, they were vampires after all. I had no idea how long they had known or if they had in fact known all this time. I glanced up at Edward, he was anxiously watching me. They all were. I felt the panic start to rise in my chest. I had to get out of here. I didn't like all this attention.

I was worried about what they were thinking… What they thought of me now. What Edward thought of me now...

It took every ounce of strength I had to find the courage to make myself stand, but I had to get out of this room. Carlisle came to my side, placing his hand under my elbow. I flinched at his touch. If I had hurt him by my reaction he did well to hide it from his face. I could see only concern in his eyes. I remind myself that he only wanted to help, Carlisle wouldn't hurt me, it wasn't in his nature. _You thought the same once about Jacob once,_ the voice in my head called. I shuddered.

"Let me help you upstairs. You should rest." Carlisle said as he started to lead the way. I wanted to tell him that I would be fine. That I could manage on my own, but the truth was I knew I didn't have the strength in my legs to make it all the way up the stairs. I simply nodded in response.

Carlisle led me up the stairs, supporting my weight, rather than carrying me. I was grateful for that. I don't think I could have handled the intimacy of being in his arms right now. He helped me onto the bed and left me to pull up the covers over myself as he went over to the other side of the room. Then he appeared by my side with a glass of water and some pills. "These will help you with the pain." I took them from him and swallowed them without comment, hoping they would knock me out. My dreams had to be better than this reality.

"Bella, we are all here for you-" Carlisle began, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. I turned to see Rosalie standing there.

"May I come in?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded. I wasn't sure what she wanted, but I wasn't strong enough to argue with her.

Carlisle squeezed my arm. "I'll leave you two to talk. We can finish our conversation later." I nodded and watched him leave the room. Rosalie closed the door and made her way over to me. She seemed so uncomfortable and tense. I had never seen her like this before. She went to sit on the bed, but changed her mind and took the seat beside me.

"I know you and I haven't always got on… But I want you to know that I am here for you if you need me." I looked down at my hands as my eyes began to fill. I wasn't ready to have one of these conversations. I wasn't ready to admit that it was over, that my secret was out there, they knew.

"Did Edward ever tell you my story?" She said quietly, taking my hand in hers. I shook my head in answer. I was surprised by her contact. "I was raped too... by someone I loved." I looked at her then; it was hard to imagine Rosalie ever being weak. That someone could have ever taken advantage of her. "I had a fiancée once, a man named Royce King. He was a very wealthy man and very handsome. I was happy for a time... One night as I was leaving my friend's house a man called to me in the street, it was Royce. He was standing with a group of his friends." Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "He was extremely drunk. I tried to make my excuses and leave, but he demanded that I show his friends how beautiful I was..." She paused then. I could tell that her words were hard for her to speak. Even now after so much time. "They left me for dead on the side of the road… I was barely alive when Carlisle found me; he turned me that night. I was very bitter for a long time, until I found Emmett that is. I found him a few years later, he had been attacked by a bear and I just knew I had to save him." She squeezed my hand. "Emmett saved me, Bella, Just as Edward will save you. You just have to let him in. We will all help you heal… if you let us."

I broke down into tears, crying for my own pain and Rosalie's. She pulled me into her arms, hugging me gently. "Shhh, Bella. Everything will be okay." I took comfort in her arms, but I had a hard time believing her words. I didn't see how everything would be okay, not now that they knew. Not now that Edward knew. He would kill Jacob Black. He would start a war between his own family and the wolves, and although I didn't understand what that would involve. I didn't know what the wolves were capable of and how much a danger it put everyone in. I knew that people would die and there would be a chance that I would lose more people I cared about. I wasn't sure my heart could handle it.

When I had finished crying Rosalie pulled away from me and wiped my tears away. She looked over me with concern. "You should try and get some sleep. You need your strength." I nodded in agreement. I felt completely drained. "We'll talk more when you wake up."

I lay down on the bed, turning to my side. The sound of the door closing was the last thing I heard.

* * *

When I woke the room was almost dark, all expect for faint light that shone from a lamp on the other side of the room. I stretched a little and rolled onto my back. A movement caught my eye and I turned to see Edward sitting on the chair by my bedside. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." I answered in a whisper. My stomach started to knot as my eyes stared over at him. I was scared of what he was going to say. What if he no longer wanted to be with me? What if he hated me or blamed me for what had happened? I had had no time to prepare myself for this conversation.

"I'm sorry, Bella." His apology caught me off guard. "I should have never burst out with it out like, especially front the whole family. I know I hurt you and that was never my intension. I was angry, and I wasn't thinking straight. I never wanted to hurt you." He moved closer to me, his hand reached for mine and then he pulled it back unsure, placing it on the bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, to protect you… That I never noticed sooner…" I started weeping. "Please don't cry." His hand gently wiped away the tears. "I love you, Bella. That will never change. I promise… I just hope that one day you can forgive me."

I felt so relieved to hear him say he loved me, but I was confused. I wasn't sure what he thought he had done that needed my forgiveness. I sat deep in thought wondering what it meant now that everyone knew. I could feel the winds of change and it felt like they were about to knock me right off my feet. "What now?" I rasped.

"We're going to move away from Forks."

I let his words sink in. We were moving… away from Charlie, away from Forks and from my memories, his house… his grave. "When do we move?" I sighed, already feeling defeated. I knew he wasn't going to let me win this time.

He relaxed a little when he saw I wasn't going to fight him on this. "It will take a week or two to get everything packed and in order."

I nodded. At least I would have time to say goodbye to my friends. "I want to go to school to say goodbye to everyone."

"No. I can't protect you at school." He snapped. His eyes softened a little as he looked over at me. "Your right wrist is broken, you can't write, Bella, so there would be no point in your attending school… I will give you every opportunity to say goodbye to your friends, but I cannot let you go… its too dangerous."

I looked down at my hand. I knew he was right. I couldn't go to school even if I really wanted to, the memories were too fresh. I was too scared. Truth be told I wasn't sure what Jacob was capable of now or what his next move would be. Edward was right; leaving was the best option, even if it wasn't what I wanted. I just foolishly dreamed that everything could return to normal. That I would wake up and this was just some horrible nightmare. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Babbitt, it's in Minnesota. You'll like it there. The house is bigger than this one, so there will be more room for us all. We won't be living on top of each other. Carlisle has found a position in a hospital in Ely, which is not far from where we will live. It's not a well-paid job, but it's a job doing what he loves. It also gives us the cover story we need..."

I listened to Edward talking about the house and Carlisle. It did sound like a good plan and it didn't sound like it wouldn't be much different from where we were now, but it was not what I wanted. I couldn't take the words in, my mind kept wondering to Jacob. I didn't want to think of him, but I couldn't stop myself.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked when he noticed my attention was elsewhere.

"I…I just want to know what you're going to do to him?" I whispered.

"Bella, please, not now" He sighed. I could see a conflict of emotions on his face.

"I have a right to know."

"I cannot forget what he did. I can't let him away with it Bella." He got up from the chair and walked a few steps away. He held his head as if it pained him. "If he is any sort of man he will face me himself. I'll do my best to leave my family out of it. I'll try not to involve anyone else. No one else should get hurt for what he's done."

"I want to be alone." I said looking away, towards the window. He still planned to kill Jacob. No matter how much he had wronged me I still couldn't handle the idea of him dead. Memories of fishing trips with Charlie and Billy filled my mind. Jacob and I had both been there, as well as his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. I just wasn't ready to admit that my Jacob was gone, though it already felt like he had died, in a way. All the good memories I had of him now felt false, tainted. I didn't like it. He had taken more than my virginity that night.

"I'll leave you alone then." Edward said as he turned and went out the door.

I waited a few moments to make sure he wasn't coming back there was one last thing I needed to try. I pulled the covers off, sliding myself out the bed. I hurried over to Carlisle's desk and lifted up the phone, dialling a familiar number. I held my breath as it rang, wondering who would answer.

"Hello?" I sighed with relief to hear Billy's voice.

"Billy, its Bella." I shouted anxiously.

There was silence on the line. "You shouldn't have called here." He finally spoke, anger in his voice.

"What? I don't understand." This was not the reception I was expecting. What did he mean? Why was he being like this with me?

"Jacob is due home, I have to go." He said abruptly.

"No, Billy, wait! Please." I shouted down the line.

"Say what you have to say and make it quick." He snapped.

"It's Jacob… you have to get him out of town. You have to leave … Edward's going to kill him."

"Maybe that would be for the best." Billy said flatly. Then the line went dead. I stared at the phone. I didn't understand what was going on. What did he mean? How could he say that about his own son? I stared at the phone, confused at what I had heard.

"Even the mongrel's father thinks it's for the best." I jumped, turning to see Edward standing at the door. His face was torn with anger and pain. "Why can't you see the Jacob you knew is gone? When will you see it, Bella?"


	12. Chapter 12 - Limbo

**A/N: **I just want to point out that this has only been one week since the rape and its a day n half since Edward blurted out he knew.

I also want to add that Bella is not pregnant.

Chapter Updated 03/01/2013

* * *

Chapter 12 - Limbo

I sat at the window watching the raindrops run down the glass. It had been a long night. I hadn't been able to sleep much. Billy's words kept running through my mind. Maybe that would be for the best. What had Jacob done that would make his own father willing to condemn him to death? Surely, it wasn't because of me? I shuddered at the thought. I knew what he did was wrong, but I didn't want someone killed in my name. Then there was the fact that Edward had heard my phone call to Billy. I was hurting him because I couldn't let this go. Why can't you see the Jacob you knew is gone? Was he gone? Was I the only one that couldn't see it? Everything was such a mess. I just wanted it all to go back to the way it was; to a time when Charlie was still alive, and everyone was happy.

There was a knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned to see Jasper enter; he was holding a plate with some croissants on top. He smiled as he walked over to me. "I thought you might be hungry." I sighed; I wasn't, I didn't have an appetite. Jasper sat the plate down beside me on the floor, and he sat down opposite me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

I pulled my housecoat tighter around my neck as I felt his eyes analysing me. "I'm fine." I answered as I turned to look towards the window.

"Having your mind blocked from Edward might make it easier for you to lie to him, but I'm an Empath. I can feel everything you are feeling, and you're far from fine, Bella." I bit my lip to keep me from crying as I continued to gaze out the window, praying for a distraction. "You don't need to be strong for me, Bella. Let me in. Let me help you."

Talking didn't com/e easy for me. Charlie wasn't a big talker, and I had inherited the trait from him. Even if I wanted to let Jasper in I couldn't. I had walls upon /walls built around me for defence. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't.

Jasper placed a hand on my arm, sending me calming vibes. "It's okay." he reassured me. "What were you thinking about before I came into the room? Your feelings were all over the place."

"I was thinking about Billy, Jacob's father." I glanced over to him, wondering if he thought I was crazy. His face was a blank mask. "I called him yesterday…" He nodded, urging me to go on. "I thought that I could convince him to take Jacob and leave town before, well you know." I said not wanting to finish my words.

"What did he say when you asked him to leave?"

I hesitated, my hand found the belt on my housecoat, twisting it around my fingers. My voice was croaky as I spoke. "He said that maybe it was for the best."

"How did that make you feel?"

"It made me angry." I answered, fighting tears back. I did not want to cry again.

"Who were you angry at?"

"Billy is his father… How could he just say something like that? I just don't understand why he would want his own son dead." I clenched my fists in frustration. "He's always been a good father…"

"Why do you think he would want Jacob dead?"

"I just told you I didn't know why!" I shouted at him annoyed.

"You must have your own theory. What would it take for him to disown his own son?" Jasper asked calmly, ignoring my little outburst.

"I don't!" I snapped at him, feeling frustrated.

"You haven't thought about it, or you don't want to share with me?" he asked in a cool, calm voice that was starting to irritate me. I ignored him, fixing me gaze on the tree line outside. When I didn't answer him, he continued. "Do you think it's because of what Jacob did to you?" There was a bang from somewhere else in the house. I glanced towards the door wondering what it was, and then returned my stare towards the window. "Bella, do you think Jacob's father has disowned him because of what he did to you?"

I glared at him. I had enough of this conversation, and I knew he wasn't going to let up. I pressed my good hand down on the floor trying to push myself up. His hand went under my elbow, and he lifted me onto my feet. I pulled my arm away from him and marched towards the other side of the room. "Walking away from me won't make anything better, Bella. You'll have to face what happened sooner or later." Jasper called after me. I ignored him and headed upstairs to my room.

I lay down on my bed, pulling a pillow over my head, willing the world to disappear. It felt like I had only managed to get a few moments to myself before there was a knock at the door. I sat up half expecting to see that Jasper had followed me. I was surprised to find Rosalie standing in the door way. She was shuffling her weight from one foot to the other. Her eyes refused to meet mine. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure." I answered, giving out a loud sigh. I tossed the pillow down on the bed as I watched her close the door and come over to sit beside me. Her eyes were yet to meet mine.

"When I was…raped, I was turned into a vampire the same night, so there was no need for me to seek treatment for my injuries, but you're still human." She spoke looking down at her hands as she twisted one inside the other. "What I mean to say is, I think, well we think that you should get checked out." I flinched at the thought of someone looking at me down there. She must have seen my reaction as she placed her hand on mine and looked up at me. "I could sit with you, hold your hand."

I pulled my hand away from her grasp and paced over to the other side of the room. "I don't want anyone looking at me." I mumbled as I stood starring out the window, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"I know. I understand." Rosalie said as she made her way over to me, placing two hands on my shoulders. "It's just… you could have an injury that needs treatment, something that won't heal on its own. There is also a chance of pregnancy."

I snapped round to face her and shook my head. "No!" I sobbed. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I could be carrying his child. My skin started to crawl; I clawed at my arm as tears streamed down my face.

Rosalie pulled me to her chest, restraining my arms. "I know. I'm sorry, I really am." Her own voice sounded thick with emotion. "It's just a small chance, but you would be better getting examined and find out.." I shook my head against her shoulder. I couldn't. "We can't make you do it… It's something you have to choose to do on your own, but I think it's something you should seriously think about. I know you would want to find out if you are pregnant or if there is anything else wrong."

I didn't answer her; instead I stood nestled into her arms, terrified of what I would find out. If I were pregnant could I keep it? Would I be able to get rid of it? I wasn't sure. I was angry at myself for not realising it was a possibility. I should have done something about it the next day to make sure I wasn't in this position now. I should have taken care of it, but then Alice would have seen me going for the morning-after pill and they would have found out. I had gone to so much trouble to hide it from them, but they had found out anyway.

Rosalie had sat with me for the rest of the morning trying to convince to get examined. I knew it was the right thing to do, but I couldn't handle the thought of Carlisle looking at me down there and I was terrified of what he might tell me. She only left when I eventually agreed to think about it. I spent the rest of the morning alone in my room.

"I thought you might be hungry darlin'," Jasper said when he walked into my room, making me jump from my day dream. "Since you never ate you're breakfast this morning."

"Are you like my waiter now?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow as he sat the plate in front of me. He then proceeded to take a seat on the sofa by the window.

"I'm just a concerned brother." He said as he sat back, folding his legs. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I answered as I looked down at the sandwich on the plate.

He chuckled, and I looked up at him, wondering what he found to be funny. He was staring at me. "Do you realise how often you over use that word?"

"Probably not as often as you annoy me by asking, how I'm feeling. Aren't you an empath? Shouldn't you know these things?"

"Touche." Jasper said, having another laugh to himself. "Are you gonna eat that?" He motioned towards the plate.

I didn't know if it were his good mood rubbing of on me due to his talent or the fact that I hadn't realised how hungry I actually was, but I picked up the sandwich and started to eat it. Surprised to find it was actually good. "Did you make this?" I asked him as I polished off the last piece.

"No, I wouldn't know the first thing about cooking. Esme made it for you. I just delivered." I nodded, though I wondered why Edward hadn't brought it. Was he still angry with me? "I wanted to check in on you, and see you were okay." I nodded, not really listening to him, I was still thinking of Edward. "He left with Carlisle to go hunting, they should be back soon." I looked up at Jasper and our eyes meet, all I could see was concern shining from him. I was glad that he was able to read me, without me having to express what I was thinking.

I lay in bed thinking of Charlie. I missed him so much that my heart ached. He had been snapped away from me before I was ready to let him go. He was there one morning and then he was gone, forever. I had been at school when there was a phone call to say he had been taken to the hospital. Edward had driven me there; I was a mess with worry. When we arrived, Carlisle, was waiting for us. I knew by the look on his face that it was already too late. I crumpled before he even spoke to me.

They said that he had a heart attack. He had been called to a Petrol Station where a robbery was taking place; there had been a shoot-out. It wasn't something that was part of his everyday job. The most exciting thing to happen to Forks in years were a bunch of vampires moving into the town, and none of the residents were even aware that they existed. The police and Carlisle were unable to determine what had triggered the heart attack, Charlie had been dead on arrival at the hospital, and there was nothing Carlisle could have done.

"Edward!" I shouted, startled when I caught sight of him standing at the door. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." He answered as he moved into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I replied as I looked down at my hands.

"You don't look fine, Bella." He sat down on the bed beside me. He put his hand under my chin, titling my head to face him.

I pulled my head away from his hand to looked back down. "I was just thinking about Charlie. I want to go and see him."

"I'll take you to see him, you only need to ask." He said, before placing a kiss on my head.

"Thank you." I whispered. I got up from the bed and made my way towards the wardrobe, grabbing my shoes.

Edward appeared by my side, turning me to face him. "Rosalie said she spoke with you earlier, about getting yourself examined." I sighed. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about with him. "I want you to promise me that you'll let Carlisle look you over when we get back from seeing your Dad or at the latest tomorrow." When I didn't answer he titled my chin to look at him. "Carlisle will be professional, he won't hurt you Bella. Rosalie can sit with you or … I can if that's what you want. If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can ask the others to leave the house."

I nodded, looking away from him as I felt my eyes begin to well.

"Are you able to walk to the car or do you want me to carry you?"

I didn't really want him to, but then I knew I wouldn't have the strength to make it all the way downstairs to the car. "Carry me, please." I answered.

Edward gently lifted me into his arms and carried me down the stairs, being careful not to rock or hurt my arm. When we reached the front door, Jasper, was standing waiting on us. Edward let out a growl. "Alice suggested that I come." That or whatever Jasper shared in his mind seemed to pacify Edward as he didn't voice any objections.

I didn't speak on the way over to the cemetery. I was anxious about visiting Charlie's grave. I had only been there a few times in the past four months. I just sat staring out the window, watching the green of the trees pass us by. My hands fiddled with the corner of my housecoat as my anxiety grew the closer we got. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder from the back seat, relaxing me with his powers.

When we arrived at the cemetery, Edward pulled the car up beside Charlie's grave. "I want to go alone." I mumbled to them, fighting off tears because I wanted to show them I was strong. I opened the car door and made my way over to his grave, sinking to my knees in front of his headstone. I ran my good hand over the smooth granite; it was just a simple grey headstone. Alice had wanted him to have something extravagant, but I had refused. Charlie was a simple man. I had insisted on getting something plain and simple from the money I had gotten from his life insurance.

I ran my hands over the words, In loving memory of Charlie Swan, Beloved father and Chief of Police in Forks. My throat felt thick as I struggled to hold back tears. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, dad. I…I should have been. I guess, I thought if I didn't come then… you wouldn't be dead." I wiped tears back from my eyes. "We're leaving Forks, Dad. I don't know when we will return... I'm going to come and see you every day before we leave. I'll miss you... I don't want to leave you." I couldn't hold them back any longer; tears broke free from my eyes. The pain in my chest took over. I crumpled to the ground, wrapping my arms around my chest. "I don't want to leave you."

Edward appeared at my side, wrapping his around me and pulling me into his lap. "Sssh, Bella." He whispered into my hair. "Everything will be alright." He started to hum my lullaby, rocking me gently on his lap.


	13. Chapter 13 - Time to Run

**Chapter 13 – Time to Run**

I found it hard to believe that everything would be alright. I felt so broken, and the thought of leaving Charlie and Forks made the hole inside of me grow. I knew that moving was a part of their life, but I figured that I would still have years left to live here. Now it was happening so soon, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt powerless, weak. It was like living that night again. I didn't want to feel like this, I wanted to be strong and powerful like them. Edward had to change me. I needed to start our new life as a new me.

Edward stopped humming and rocking me abruptly. I turned to look at him as I felt his body go rigid. He was staring out towards the woods. I looked towards that direction, but didn't see anything. "Jasper." he called, pulling us both to our feet. I immediately felt scared. I looked around the cemetery, trying to see what had Edward spooked.

"How many are there?" Jasper asked as he appeared at our sides. My heart started to beat so fast I thought it was going to explode out my chest. How many are there? I didn't need to ask whom they were talking about, my gut knew, but I didn't want to believe it. I shook my head, no, this wasn't happening.

"Thiers eight of them. They've split in two and are coming at us from the front and the behind." Edward answered, his eyes locked on the upcoming threat. My hand pulled at his shirt as I felt my legs start to give way. Edward instinctively wrapped his arm tighter around me, holding me up.

"Eight of what?" I whispered, barely audible to my own ears. "Who's coming?"

Edward looked down at me and placed a kiss on my head trying to reassure me. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. "Jacob, the wolves are here."

No! He had to be too wrong. He couldn't be here. "What do they want?" I whimpered, though I already knew the answer.

"Bella." Edward said sternly, looking straight at me. "I won't let him touch you; we won't let him touch you." He glanced over at Jasper.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. "It will be okay, Bella." Before I had the chance to protest I could feel myself relax, it was the strangest sensation. I was scared out of my mind, but no matter how much my mind shouted and screamed at my body, it remained completely mellow. I nodded at him in thanks. I knew I needed to get a hold of myself; I couldn't have a meltdown when they were trying to save us, Edward's head needed to be in the fight.

Edward lifted me in his arms and carried me over to the car, opening the door and placing me in the passenger seat. "Lock the doors." I looked at him confused, Lock the doors? What the hell was locking them out the car, going to do against eight wolves? He bent down at looked at me. "Bella, I love you. Now please, lock the doors and stay in the car." He kissed my forehead hard; I could feel the fear and love from that kiss. He closed the door, and I watched him walk over to Jasper. I realised then that he didn't know if he were going to make it out of this alive.

I watched Edward and Jasper, their lips were moving quickly, but I had no idea what they were saying. Their bodies were crouched like a spring, ready to battle. I looked around outside for the imminent threat, but I couldn't see anything. I didn't understand why we didn't run. There were only two of them. What chance did they really stand against eight wolves? I had to do something to even up the odds.

I locked the doors and glanced around the car in panic. I needed to find a way to help them, but I had no idea what I could do. If only I could reach the others. I started looking through the glove compartment for a phone, then down the side of the doors and in other compartments, but I didn't find one. I had to get them help; I had to find a way.

When I looked back out the window towards Edward that's when I noticed that I could see the wolves, they had come into sight. A large russet wolf was in the centre, making his way towards them. I was sure that one was Jacob; it was the same one that haunted my dreams since the night I had gone back to the reservation.

I faintly heard snarls, but I wasn't sure which side they were coming from. I dared a look out the back window and wished I hadn't. Four large wolves were making their way towards the car, towards me. I shivered looking at the size of the wolves; we were outnumbered many times over. Edward and Jasper were going to be slaughtered. Edward was going to die. I couldn't let that happen. Tears stung my eyes as I helpless looked around wondering what I could do. I had to distract some of the wolves, even up the numbers.

I glanced around the wheel; the keys were still in the ignition. If I left, would the four wolves at the back follow me? Before I even had the chance to process what I intended to do, I found myself fumbling my way from the passenger seat into the driver's seat. I wasn't sure how well I would be able to drive with my right wrist strapped in a cast, but I had to try. If I could make it to the Cullens house then I would be safe. If you get that far. I ignored the voice and turned the engine to life.

"Bella, no!" Edward roared. I didn't dare look at him, or I might lose the fight in me. He was the reason I was doing this. I took the hand brake off and floored the clutch, turning the car around on the top of graves and making my way to the cemetery entrance. I glanced in the mirror as I came upon the main road, my plan had worked; four of the wolves were following me.

I took off as fast as I was able to, heading towards the Cullen house. I wasn't sure how fast the wolves could run. I didn't want to find out if they were fast enough to catch a car. The roads were slippery from the rain as I turned a corner I struggled to gain control of the car. My hand with the cast fumbled to grab hold of the wheel as pain shot through it. I couldn't get a grip. I tried to pull the hand break on, but it was jammed. I screamed as I looked out the window and realised that I was heading straight for the tree line. The car collided with the trees, sending my body forward, smashing against the windscreen. I felt the glass shatter against my weight. The scent of blood assaulted my nose as I fought to stay conscious.

I woke up to the feeling of being bounced continuously around. I fought to open my eyes, my lids were heavy. Where was I? What was happening? As my eyes started to adjust I could see I was travelling at a fast speed through the woods, everything was a blur. Fear struck me as I looked down and realised that I wasn't in a vampires arms. I was lying on top of a sandy coloured wolf. I screamed with fear and panic. They had got me, I had to escape. I sat up on the wolf as I did he started to slow down. I took my chance and threw myself from the wolf, bouncing on the ground, and rolling several times before being knocked against a tree. I winced in pain, but I didn't have time to think about it. I had to get away. I pushed myself to my feet, my legs felt weak and my head dizzy. I staggered off into the trees in the opposite direction of the wolf.

"Bella, wait!" A strange voice shouted. I froze, should I turn round or should I run? "I'm not going to hurt you, please." I slowly turned to see the boy from the reservation, the one who had helped me get away; he was naked and trying his best to hide himself from me. I felt relief shoot through me. He had helped me before; surely he didn't mean to hurt me now.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying not to look in his direction.

"My names Seth, we've met before, at the reservation." He stuttered, obviously embarrassed about his predicament.

I nodded. "I remember."

"We don't have a lot of time. The others will find my scent soon." I glanced over my shoulder, a shiver of fear run through my body. "Will you come with me?" he asked.

"Where are you taking me?" The voice in my head shouted at me to run, this is a trap.

"Some place safe. Sam and Leah stopped the others from following you, but it's just a matter of time before they regroup and come looking." I wasn't sure what I should do. "You can trust me, Bella." I looked right into his eyes, and something told me I could trust him.

"I'll come with you." I whispered in response. I didn't have much choice in the matter, I felt dizzy and weak. I was in no position to run from him or go it alone in the forest.

Seth disappeared behind a tree. I heard a ripping sound, and a moment later the sandy wolf was in front of me again. He walked over to me and shoved his nuzzle under my good hand, I rubbed his head. He lowered himself to the ground, making it easier for me to climb on his back. I slid myself on, and he started running once I was in place. I didn't like it; It felt as if I could fall from his back at any moment. I gripped onto his fur with my hand and closed my eyes, praying that it wouldn't be long until we reached this safe place.

He didn't slow down for hours; it wasn't until the sky was starting to grow dark that he came to a halt in front of an old ranger tower. I looked up at long ladder that lead to the tower itself, it didn't feel like a safe place to me. This wasn't where he was talking about, surely? I slid off his back onto the ground, feeling cold and insecure the moment I left his touch.

I watched him as he slid behind a large tree; when he reappeared he was in human form and wearing a pair of shorts. Why hadn't he put them on before? He must have noticed my eyes were on his shorts because his cheeks flushed red. "I didn't have enough time to put them last time. I was worried you would run away and hurt yourself." I nodded, feeling my own cheeks flush. "Do you think you could manage to climb?"

"This is your safe place?" I asked, my voice laced with scepticism.

"Not many people know about this place." He answered defensively. "My father use to bring me here when we went hunting. It's perfectly safe up there and only one way in and out."

"I don't think I can climb it, not with my wrist."

"It's okay, I'll help you." Seth came over to me and wrapped my good arm around his neck before I had the chance to protest. He lifted me into his arms; using one arm to hold me there, then he started to climb. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing and ignore the rocking sensation and the thoughts of falling to my death.

It wasn't long till I heard the hatch open and I felt myself being lifted inside. I felt safe enough to open my eyes and look around. The room was dark, and I was barely able to see two feet in front of me. Seth struck a match, and the candlelight filled the room.

"I have to go back down and set a few false trails." Seth said handing the candle to me. "I want you to lock the hatch and only open it if you hear my voice." I nodded. "Try not to move around much, or make any noise the others could be close by." That struck me with fear. What if they came and found me when he was gone. Seth must have seen the alarm in my face as he placed his hand on my arm. "I won't be long. You'll be fine, Bella." I wished I shared his enthusiasm, but things hadn't exactly been going well for me lately. I was far from fine.

I watched Seth leave, and I forced the stiff bolt closed. There was only one single bolt, and I was sure if someone really wanted to get in then that wasn't going to stop them. I slid over to the corner of the tower and sat with my back against the wall. I wrapped my arms around myself and hummed my lullaby.

I was worried that Seth wouldn't come back for me or that the others would find him. My mind grew frantic as I imagined the four large wolves that had been chasing me, encircling the bottom of the tower. I had no way of defending myself, my good hand was in a cast, and I couldn't swing a punch with my left. Not that I thought a punch would have done much damage to one of their kind.

I was easy bait, just sitting here, waiting to be taken. I looked around the room. I had to find something to defend myself with, something that I could use as a weapon. I spotted and old rusted axe on the far wall. I lifted it down and clutched it to my chest, this would have to do.

My thoughts wondered towards Edward as I waited for Seth to return. Was he safe? Was he alive? Had my plan worked? Seth had said that Sam and Leah had fought the wolves that were following me. I hoped that meant that Edward and Jasper had managed to escape and were alive, maybe he was out looking for me now. Yes, Edward was out looking for me, and he would find me soon. It wouldn't be long until he found me and he would take me home, then I would be safe.

I heard the steps of the ladder start to creak. Someone was climbing up. I moved closer to the hatch, gripping the axe in my hand. I held my breath as the creaking got closer; my heart was in my mouth. Was it Seth or someone else?


	14. Chapter 14 - In Hiding

**A/N: **Yay! Last chapter updated. Thanks for your patience.

updated 07/01/14

**Chapter**** 14 – In Hiding**

I heard the steps of the ladder start to creak. Someone was climbing up. I moved closer to the hatch, gripping the axe in my hand. I held my breath as the creaking got closer; my heart was in my mouth. Was it Seth or someone else? Seconds seemed to pass like hours as I waited for a sign of who was on the other side of the door.

"Bella, it's me." Seth's voice finally whispered. I let out a sigh of relief as soon as I recognised his voice. I forced the lock free and pulled the door open. My eyes scanned over Seth as he climbed inside, he was still in one piece and most importantly, he was alone.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he took in my intense stare and the axe in my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied to him; I didn't feel like explaining that I was terrified out of my mind and on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I made my way back over to my spot by the wall as Seth bolted the hatched and I settled down on the floor.

"I left a few trails and doubled back. It should take them awhile before they figure out where we are." Seth said as he sat down against the opposite wall. I stared at him. What did he mean before they figure out where we were? No one said anything about them finding us. What were we going to do when they found us? My breathing hitched, and my hands began to shake.

"Bella, it's okay." Seth said sliding towards me. "We will be okay." He reached out to touch me, but I twitched away from him. He acted as if he never noticed. "Leah is out looking for the Cullens. I'm sure it won't be long until she finds them and when she does she'll bring them here."

My eyes glistened with fresh tears at the thought of my family. I couldn't wait to be home again and to feel safe. I regretted leaving the house. If I hadn't asked to go to the cemetery then none of this would have happened, I wouldn't be here now. God, I didn't even know if Edward was alive.

A sob broke free from my chest. I wrapped my arms around my chest as the ache grew. I don't think I could go on living without him.

"Bella, shhh." Seth said instinctively reaching out for me and then pulling his hands away before they made contact with me. He seemed confused and unsure what to should do. "I won't let him get you. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"You don't understand." I blobbed. "It was my idea to go to the cemetery, and now I don't even know if Edward is alive if he's okay… If I never left the house, then none of this would have happened. I ruin everything I touch." I couldn't fight the tears any longer, my chest heaved as I tried to catch a breath.

"No, none of this is your fault." Seth said, pulling me into his arms and hugging me. At first I tensed at the action, but I reminded myself that it was Seth and he wouldn't hurt me. "Sam saw Edward and Jasper get away, I'm sure he is fine."

I looked at him. "How do you know?"

"It's a wolf thing." He shrugged. "We can hear each other's thoughts."

"So the others know you're here?" I shouted at him alarmed.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." He said holding his hands up. "No one knows we're here except Leah and Sam, only members of the same pack can hear each other's thoughts."

I nodded trying to calm myself down and get a control of my breathing. "So, he got away?"

"Yes." He said nodding. "Though by the time Sam and Leah were finished fighting with the wolves that were after you, Edward had already left. That's why Leah's out looking for him, tracking his scent."

"So, why are the rest of the wolves in your pack?"

Seth sighed, I got the impression he didn't want to talk about it. "The other's changed, Bella. When Jacob, and some of the others started to get out of hand, our packs ended up splitting. We couldn't be part of them…, Not after what they had done…" My stomach knotted as I thought of the meaning behind his words. "Sam was the first to break off. He's an alpha, without him we wouldn't have been able to form another pack. We would have been trapped with them. I left just after Sam and my sister Leah followed me."

"I didn't realise Leah was your sister." I said more to myself than him.

"So how does the wolf thing work? How do you become one? Are you like bitten?" I said trying to break the silence that was now in the room.

He laughed at me. "No, we're not bitten. We're not exactly werewolves, we're shifters, as in shape shifts, or at least we use to be. We're descendants from spirit warriors, our elders use to be able to leave their physical body and travel as a spirit." He moved to sit beside me, against the wall. "That changed when one of our chiefs was betrayed by his own kind, he was forced to use a wolf's body to save his people and ever since then we have only been able to transform into wolves. We are the first to transform in our tribe in over seventy years."

"What caused you to change?" I asked hooked on his every word.

"Things were set into motion when the Cullens moved back into town. When one of our tribe comes into contact with a vampire scent their body starts to change, it grows in muscle and size until we are strong enough to handle the change."

I didn't know what to say. I felt guilty that they had to go through this change because of my family, but I didn't for a second regret the Cullen's moving to Forks. I couldn't imagine going through these past few months without them.

Some of the wolves had to resent the Cullens for being here, making them transform. Was that why they were acting this way?

"I called Billy…" I confessed. Seth snapped his head to look at me. "He told me that maybe it was for the best that Edward was going to kill Jacob… At the time I didn't understand what he meant."

Seth took a long sigh. "You have to realise that there hasn't been wolves in our tribe for so long, our elders never recognised the signs. There was no one there that had been through the phase before to guide us through it. Although some of us have made it through alright, others haven't, there seems to be little left of the person they were before."

"I don't understand." I said to him confused, wanting him to elaborate more.

He sighed. "Some of the others seemed to be ruled by their other side, their animal instincts. The reservation hasn't been the same since they started turning."

"Why? What have they done?" I asked horrified.

He studied me for a moment. "There have been rapes and killings on the reservation. At first the elders tried to cover it up, but it started to get too out of hand. Now Jacob and his pack rule over the reservation, the tribe's people live in fear. The wolves are too strong for them to try and stop them. There is only three of us in our pack; we're out numbered, so there isn't much we can do."

I reached over and squeezed his hand. I could see the hurt in his face, his people were helpless, and so was he. I knew what that felt like, I had been feeling like that a lot lately. "But… I don't understand… if they are in so much trouble, then why did you come and save me? Don't they need you more?"

"Jacob has been watching you, or at least one of the others has been watching you for him. He's been planning to snatch you for days." I shuddered at the thought. I had been so reckless recently. He could have taken me at any moment.

"We saw them leave in a hurry and followed them. Sam can communicate with Jacob because they are both alphas. He learned what they were going to do. He had sent me to warn the other Cullens, but he alerted me when you had driven off, so I didn't get a chance to reach them." I mentally kicked myself, maybe if I had stayed where I was then it would have worked out. "I ran and saved you while they fought the off the wolves that were following you off. I'm sorry I panicked; I suppose I could have made it to the Cullen house with you, but I wasn't sure what to do. I was scared the others would find us and hurt you before I got you there…"

I grabbed him in a tight hug, tears rolling down my face. "No, Seth, please don't be sorry. I'm so grateful you saved me." I could never explain to him how grateful I was that he had saved me from Jacob. "I just don't understand why you would leave your people to come and save me… I'm just one person, nothing special."

"My father is Harry Clearwater, he went fishing with Charlie a lot. I don't know if you will remember him. I felt we owed it to Charlie to protect you. He's looked after all of us at the reservation for years… dealing with our problems. ..I guess, I'm glad he's not around to see the mess it's become now." I looked away from him hurt. "Gez Bella, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. I know you didn't." I whispered to him in reply. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, but it still did. "When do you think the others will get here?" I asked him changing the subject.

"They should be here in the next few hours, it shouldn't take them long." I nodded in response. I just hoped that they got here before the others found us.

Silence seemed to stretch between us for hours. We were both on edge, waiting and wondering who would be the first to find us. I could do nothing, but pray that it was Edward or my family that made it here first.

I was scared of what would happen to Seth or me if the others found us first. I believed they would kill him and me, or maybe they would take me away to some place no one would find me. I shivered at the thought.

Exhaustion started to take over my body, and I lay down on the wooden floor to rest; willing my mind to slow down enough to let me sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - Finding Bella

**A/N:** Hi guys! Don't hate me for the super slow update. I have been working away at updating old chapters and laying out a timeline as I was starting to get a little muddled, but all fixed now. I've changed a few things in the past chapters if you want to have a read, nothing major should you wish to not read.

This chapter takes place on Saturday, which is 1 week and 1 day since Bella was raped.

**Chapter 15 – Finding Bella**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it when I heard Bella start the engine of the car. What the hell was she doing? I turned to see her pull away. "No!" I yelled. She was going to get herself killed. I had to stop her. Jaspers hand grabbed my arm the moment I made a run for her.

"I need you here with me." _You need to keep your head in the game_, he warned me in his thoughts. _As long as Jacob stays with us then she will fine, he's the one that wants her. Read their minds, you know I'm right._

I saw the four wolves that were behind us run after Bella. Every inch of my body was screaming at me to run and protect her. I searched their mind for anything that told me they planned to hurt her, but found nothing. If they caught her, their orders were to hold her till Jacob came. He wanted her to himself, _she was his_. A snarled escaped my mouth. She would never be his.

I saw that Jasper was right, they wouldn't hurt her. I turned my attention back towards Jacob and the other wolves, they were almost upon us. _Don't worry about Bella_, Jacob roared at me in his mind. _Yes, that's right, I know you can read minds bloodsucker._ I snapped him head in his direction, searching his mind for any indication of how he knew about my abilities. He was doing his best not to think about it. _I'll look after her_; you don't have to worry about that. He showed me an image of him rapping her. I tried to shake the image from my mind; it felt as if I was the one that was hurting her. I cannot explain how angry it made me feel.

All I could see was anger and hatred, Jacob had to die. I couldn't let him leave here. I had to finish this and allow Bella to be able to move on with her life. I pushed myself off the ground, spinning into the air and heading straight for him. He jumped up into the air and our bodies collided, falling to the ground. I wrapped my arms around his body, squeezing it tight, slowly crushing his bones. His snout snarled at my head, trying to get a good bite.

I was so absorbed in killing him I had forgotten all about the other wolf until I felt him sink his teeth into my leg and start to pull on it. I shook my leg trying to shake him off. I refused to loosen my grip on Jacob.

I could feel my leg begin to rip from my hip. Dam it! I had to get the other wolf off. At the moment of distraction Jacob snapped at me, I managed to move my head just in time. His teeth grazed the side of my face; it had almost been my head.

Jasper ran over to my side, grabbing the brown wolf by my leg and snapping its jaw. My leg started to regenerate. _We have to go_, Jasper yelled at me in his mind. No, I had him in my grasp, and I wasn't about to leave him and let him live.

Jasper grabbed my arm and snapped it back, releasing my grasp of Jacob. I jumped up to my feet ready to attack my brother. He ignored my anger and grabbed hold of my arm just as Jacob lunged for me. He pulled me out the way, and started running, dragging me along with him. "We need to get out of here." I pulled back, I wasn't leaving. I had to finish this.

"Damit Edward, you haven't listened to a thing I've said since lunged for Jacob. You're letting your anger get the better of you, I can feel it." He glared at me forcing me to run. "The other wolves are on their way back, without Bella. We can't fight them all, we have to leave and get the rest of the family." I still didn't want to leave, I was pulling back. Jasper tried using his calm vibes. "If you want to live, then we need to leave now."

One of the wolves came out of nowhere, diving towards us. We jumped in opposite directions, managing to avoid being bitten.

"Bella needs you." Jasper roared at me. I could feel his anger surge through me.

The mere mention of her name snapped me back to my senses, he was right. I had to find Bella, she did need me. I started running towards the house. We jumped around trees and over rocks, finally losing the wolves after a few mile.

Jacob called wolves back, by now he had realised that Bella had gotten away, but he wasn't sure if she was alone or with one of us. We had to get the others and find Bella before he did.

My only hope was Bella had made it back to the house, and there would be no need to find her, but I knew how much of a danger magnet she was and there would be little chance of that.

When we reach the family we wasted in no time in telling them what had happened and we were now out in the woods searching for Bella. She hadn't made it home, and Alice had found the car at the side of the road. Bella had been in an accident and lost some blood. We followed the scent for a few miles, but the trail went cold. We knew that Jacob didn't have her, but who had? The scent of wolves was all over the forest.

_Stinking blood suckers!_ I stopped in my tracks, the unfamiliar mental voice catching my attention. Were there wolves close by? I smelled the air, but it was too hard to distinguish between what could be new or old. It all stunk.

_Why the hell am I the one that has to play fetch? Wasn't my idea to medal in Jacob's business, they're going to get us all killed. Stupid Seth and his stupid morals._

Were they out here looking for us? I had no idea who it was, from what I could tell it seemed there was a female in the wolf pack.

I had to find her and find out what was going on. I raced towards the area where I thought I would find her, my family were hot on my trail When I got closer I used her heartbeat to pinpoint her location.

_I'm sick of all this wolf crap. It's the filthy bloodsuckers fault for moving here. If they hadn't of moved here, then all this shit wouldn't have spiralled out of control._

I came to a stop in front of a small, light grey coloured wolf. She snarled at me and started to look rather uneasy as the rest of my family came to a stop by my side.

"She isn't one of them." I quickly told them as I caught Emmett's thoughts of attacking her.

_How does he know who or what I am?_

"I can read your mind."

_Great the bloodsucker can read my mind. I can't get my own head space from the pack, and now I have to share it with him. Well you better stay out of my head._

"I have no interest in invading you thoughts. I just want to find Bella. Do you know where she is?" I was growing agitated with this wolf. There were other ways for me to get the information if she didn't share it willing.

_My brother has here._ I don't know why, but I growled. She growled back. My family tensed wondering what was going on. _Listen here, Sam ordered him to save her when he saw her run away. We fought off the wolves that were following her to give them the chance to get away. He was only meant to take her to your family, but he got scared and ended up running. He's too young to be playing the hero._

"I'm sorry." I said, hoping my apology would appease her, and we could get around to finding Bella. "Do you know where he took her?"

"What's happening"? Emmett shouted. "Does she know where she is?" He was growing impatient and had been mentally screaming at me for answers for the past few minutes. My family were just as worried about Bella as I was.

Carlisle held up his hand to silence Emmett, and I ignored him.

_I can take you to her._ I saw a flash of an old ranger tower in her mind, but it could have been anywhere. I would need her to show me the way.

I saw her eyeing the rest of my family. She felt uneasy being around so many of us, and she didn't trust us. I knew what she wanted to suggest.

"It's safer if we all go. Jacob's still out there and could attack us. I won't risk Bella's life by going alone with you. I'm sure you wouldn't want to risk your brother getting hurt if we were attacked.

She huffed at me and started running. _Keep up, if you can._

"Let's go." I shouted over to my family and started running. "She's going to take us to Bella."

We ran for several hours. I was impressed that the wolf didn't seem to tire. When I caught sight of the tower I sprinted ahead of everyone else. I just had to see Bella and know that she was okay. I jumped up the ladder and pushed at the door, but it was locked. "Bella, it's me." I said knocking the door.

I heard some movement from inside and then the lock got unlocked. The door opened revealing a young boy looking down at me. "Thank you." I said, jumping inside.

My eyes searched the room for Bella; I found her lying in the corner. I imedtiently knew that something was wrong. I raced over to her side, she was unconscious. Her heart was steady, but it was faint. She felt cold and clammy to the touch. "Carlisle." I called to my father, feeling myself panic.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked, turning to the boy. He looked terrified, he thought she was sleeping. "I won't harm you, please just tell me how long she has been out."

My father came up the ladder and I moved aside letting him into Bella. He started looking her over. I tried to shove his thoughts from my head as I focused on the boy.

"She's been out about an hour, tops."

"You did good kid." I told him, trying to reassure him. "Your sister is waiting for you. Why don't you go and get her."

I turned back to Carlisle. I knew it wasn't good.

"We need to get her home." He said standing up. He knew I'd want to carry her. "She's lost a lot of blood; I need to give her a transfusion. Her body was already weak after losing blood on Wednesday. If we don't help her soon her body will start to give way."

I didn't need to hear any more. I had to get her home.


End file.
